COTCOD VOL 33 - MOONFLOWER CITY
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume thirty-three - Moonflower City. Includes Moonflower City 1 & Moonflower City 2 so far. Moonflower City 3 is coming up, and then will include Sunflower City. A lot of new ideas.


THE 1400 - WORLD 1 - MOONFLOWER CITY

E-Mail: moonflowercity

Moonflower City

Book 1 – Moonflower City

Daniel was an unusual angel. Blessed with gifts divine, a wickedly sarcastic tongue, and a forgotten almost history, in a world of a long time ago, far, far away.

But life moves on, as it always does, and with new beginnings always come new possibilities.

He had a love interest. The Seraph angel Meludyel. She was hot. Definitely a goer. But blasted Ambryel insisted on hanging around all the time, and seemed to somehow think she was his eternal soul-mate. Poppycott and nonsense indeed.

Ariel, though, consoled him. The quiet and gentle voice of wisdom and reason, full of compassion and insight, she brought a quieter tone to Daniel's life amidst the bumble and tumble he so very often found himself involved in. But she didn't mind.

They were the angels of Jehovah. They lived in Moonflower City, the place they called home, were Lord Satan and his underling, Lord Saruvyel, ran everything and taught them all to accept their authority and enjoy the community of 1000 angels in Moonflower City. Moonflower city was just that – a city of lead and gold, raised high above Terra on the Mountains of Might, unreachable by common men without the gods very own permissions. Since the intervention of angelickind on Terra centuries prior, the gods had lived apart, dwelling in Moonflower city, accessing their chosen sovereign nations and states through Internet portals. For they were Jehovah's chosen rulers over mankind, which mankind had accepted, and they ruled Earth from Moonflower City, high upon the Mountains of Might in the heart of Europa.

Daniel ruled Shaldazzar, a city state in one of Europa's nations. It had many millions of citizens, the chosen ones who had inherited life eternal, and he visited every few years, dwelling in the palace, and watching over affairs. But, for the most part, like all the angels, he remained in Moonflower City, watching over mankind, living his life, and being at peace with the world. For the most part.

The End of Book 1

Book 2 – Satan's Agenda

Cards in hell. Satan enjoyed playing cards in hell. Lost souls had built a society, eventually, on the shores of lava lake, and had dug down to find frozen ice beneath 'Earthpoint', the land mass in the centre of hell. They drank water, now, instead of being eternally thirsty, and strange plants now grew here, and they finally had food. It was still hell, but almost a tolerable way to spend your damnation. And Satan, on his visits, got a kick out of the place. Saruvyel advised him often that God's firstborn son really shouldn't be hanging around the lowlives of hell, but his love, Aphrael, advised him that Hell wasn't a bad place to be. And Satan agreed somewhat.

So, upon his recent visit, he found Earthpoint city had grown, and they almost had civilization. And he had fallen in with a pack of lost souls, Frank Castle, Jack Black and Russell Cowe, and he had found his friends of hell, and started digging the cards and the new beer they drank early into the mornings. Saruvyel was not impressed and Kristabel positively insulted him for his behaviour,

'You're starting to embarrass Moonflower,' Saruvyel would yell at him, in anger. He told him to get stuffed, but Saruvyel was insistent that Satan return to his former mannerisms. Satan disagreed. Wasn't HE God's firstborn son, and thus wasn't it his own prerogative to make such decisions for himself, he challenged Saruvyel. Saruvyel didn't quite see his point. He was a god of law and order, staunchly so, and his dominion on Terra reflected his rule of absolutism. An authority which daunted most of the angels, Saruvyel was not like other angels. Grim demeanour, dark hair and powerfully dressed and looking. Kristabel feared him greatly, but loved him because of it.

But Satan didn't care. He had an agenda now. An agenda of 'Party', and the Lord Saruvyel could like it or lump it. That was just the way it was. As simple as that.'

The End of Book 2

Book 3 – Kristabel's concerns

'For the life of me, Ambryel,' continued the concerned Kristabel, as she clipped at this and that rose amongst her flower garden. 'For the life of me, I just can't understand Satan's problem. I would have thought life here in Moonflower City would have made him eternally happy. Saruvyel says a case of stupidity has overcome him. I mean, who the hell, pardon the pun, would want to even visit hell, let alone start running with its crowd. It's just wrong, if you ask me. Just stupid.'

'I am sure Satan has his reasons,' said the ever loving and concerned Ambryel. 'He has ruled Moonflower City for so long now that we must trust in his wisdom. He is hardly going to fall, is he? I mean, Satan could never be a fallen angel. Just impossible.'

Kristabel looked at him anxiously. 'Don't even think the idea, Ambryel.'

She continued to prune away at the roses and then she looked at the main garden. A delight of Moonflowers, Moonflower city's natural commodity, so it seemed.

'They will take a while to prune,' she said absentmindedly.

'Well what does Aphrael say about his behaviour? She knows him best,' asked Ambryel.

'I don't know. She isn't speaking to me for some reason at the moment. We had a bit of a tiff about a trade agreement on Terra. I wasn't interested in offering some of our gem supplies from our mountains to her nation's very growing demand for such things. Not at the price she wanted anyway. I suppose that could be the reason for the silence, but I would have thought her above such things.'

'She's only an angel,' said Ambryel.

'Indeed,' responded Kristabel.

Ambryel took a sip from his rose tea which Kristabel had made for him and smiled at his angelic sister. 'Well, I am off. Going down to Terra in a few hours. Visiting the execs for discussions on various issues.'

'How are things going?' Kristabel asked. 'We only ever get glowing reports from God on the progress of Kanbry. Your nation, so it seems, prospers above us all,'

'With proper concern and attention to detail all nations can prosper. I am sure Harventya is doing amazingly well,' replied Ambryel regarding Kristabel's own dominion.

'I am sure it is,' she responded, and started attacking the Moonflower arrangements.

'Be seeing you, Krissy,' said Ambryel.

Kristabel waved him goodbye, and returned to her flowers, as another morning passed in Moonflower City.

The End of Book 3

Book 4 – Daniel's Dominion

Daniel was the Archangel Seraphim Prince Regent 'god' who ruled the Europan nation of Shaldazzar. Daniel interacted with them in person infrequently, following the usual mannerisms of the angels of Moonflower City, that being to rule their national dominions through the official weblinks, the primary internet portals which ran Terra and the newly developing planetary bodies of the Sol solar system. And the galaxy awaited.

A millennia ago Judgement day upon mankind had occurred, and the ancient holy judgements of the angels, as preserved in the Holy Seraphim Scriptures, had seen their fruition with the advent of the 1000 strong heavenly host above Roma, the chief city of Europa, and they had resurrected the dead, judged mankind, and cast the reprobate to hell.

And the angels had ruled ever since.

Daniel enjoyed ruling Shaldazzar, and the Lord Satan, ruler of Itallya, the nation in which Roma was capital, who ruled over all the angels in Moonflower City due to his birthright, often commented on Daniel's competency and skill in prospering his nation and continuing in the agenda of building the eternal empires in Terra, the solar system, the galaxy and beyond. For it was a competition, not of conflict, but of glory the angels were caught up in, for such had been the agenda set by Heavenly Father. 'BUILD EMPIRE,' he had encouraged Daniel early on. He had never forgotten those words.

And so Daniel ruled Shaldazzar from Moonflower City, competed carefully with his fellow angels, and devoted his life to the eternal growth and glory of the Empire of the Shaldazzarians, and the glory of his own name and fame.

But Satan's recent activity was a bit of a worry.

The End of Book 4

Book 5 – Dark Agenda

Blagrog was a former resident of Hell. Former, for he had served in the 'Guild of the Redeemed Ones' in Earthpoint City 47 years, and then, a visit from a heavenly being, a god of glory, and the Most High had forgiven him somewhat.

But had Blagrog really changed that much? Had he? He wandered the earth, now. A vagrant. For his redemption had only earned him so much forgiveness, and Theodore Blagrog Maximillian IV was far from the holiness expected by Moonflower City to earn much more than Vagrant status.

So he wandered the 1000 Nations of Terra, travelling with a backpack, a sleeping bag, and dressed in long brown and dirty robes, his only clothing, with a simple rope belt. He drank from streams, picked the occasional apple from the trees which ran along highways throughout Terra, for a program of planting fruit trees had been initiated by Moonflower City universally. Oranges also, pears, even bananas. And in the wild orchards and gardens you found all sorts of nature's providence. He was lucky in this way. Lucky.

Moonflower also allowed him two solitary books. The Book of Divine Justice, by which Moonflower ruled Terra, and one fiction prose was allowed him. He chose 'The Lord of the Rings', simply because it appealed to him in his old Warhammer fantasy days. He pretended himself Gandalf, a caster of spells, and a wizard supreme. Wandering the world, a wisened one, wandering through eternal life, a saviour, one day, perhaps.

Or perhaps something else.

You see, in the deep part of his heart, there was still remaining a seed. A seed of rebellion. And that seed was Empire – universally. Yet not Empire ruled by the wisdom of Moonflower, nor the wisdom of God. But the wisdom of Blagrog himself who, in the fullness of time, would rise up, oppose the powers of Moonflower, and bring a harsher reality to the pleasant life the everexpanding world and universe was enjoying.

For he was marked with a hidden birthmark, three solitary 6s, an old sign in the old world of evil. A strange number, which was not really understood, but was always spoken with fear and woe.

And Blagrog bore such a mark.

Such a mark of death.

The End of Book 5

Book 6 – The Council of the gods

'Just a few matters,' continued Saruvyel. 'Firstly, recent trade agreements between several nations have not necessarily, in our opinion, been following core principles of the Book of Divine Judgement. The intention to prosper above and beyond another nation is not what our Commonwealth of Terra is based upon. Not at all. We serve God as one, and we serve Terra as one, and our healthy competition is meant to be just that – healthy. Like the musketeers its one for all and all for one. Ok. So be careful in the way you are organising things at the moment. Certain, how shall I put it – inequities – have been noticed. Secondly, there is growing unrest from FIFA about soccer hooliganism starting to get a little bit 'excited'. In no way like it was before our intervention, but old habits can return, even after a thorough repentance. Please pay attention a little more to your law and order principles.' Saruvyel paused, and took a sip of water, looking out at the gathering. About 150 of them, the more serious ones as well. It was a standard council meeting – rarely did everyone show up.

'Finally, Moonflower City itself is in the process of regeneration. Nothing too dramatic. Well, nothing that will affect our infrastructure too much. We are building a central spire in the City, going upwards quite a way. It will be called the 'Throne of Glory', and at the top of it will be Jehovah's throne room. It is where he has finally agreed to speak with each of us upon request. We are 'Mature' enough now personally for more than the occasional word. Building is set to begin a few years from now, and it has already been decided by God himself, so no formal vote is required.' He looked at his notes, looked at the audience, and gave a formal bow, and stood down from the dais.

The Council sat, some departed, but Ambryel and Daniel, sitting next to each other, began a conversation.

'Throne of Glory?' commented Daniel.

'God deserves it,' responded Ambryel.

'You would say that. But, yes, it will be much easier to get information out of him now. I do have a large backlog of questions.'

'The burning query I have,' continued Ambriel, 'is the future. The Empires are to expand everlastingly, as we all know. Yet I query whether we will all ultimately stay together. Or whether our own 'Thrones of Glory' will shift, one day. To the stars, where we shall find our dominions, and our own settled glory.'

Daniel put his hand on Ambryel's shoulder. 'I'll never be far, regardless, brother. Nor Meludyel, nor Ariel. We are family. We will always be the gods of Moonflower City. One way or another we will always be that.'

'I do hope so,' responded Ambryel. 'I do hope so.'

And, slowly, the gods drifted from council, back to their activities, and Daniel found his abode, the words of Ambryel fresh in his thinking. The future. His own dominion of glory? Perhaps one day, he thought to himself. Perhaps one day.

The End of Book 6

Book 7 – A Friendly Face

Blagrog swatted at the fly. He was south, southern hemisphere, a great south land, outback. Wandering. He was hot, full of sweat and uncomfortable in his long dirty robes, but coping. What else could he do, though? He had to cope. He had no choice, after all. Sometimes he thought of his sins, which had sent him to hell. Blasphemy, a heck of a lot of that. Idolatry as well – worshipped Satan practically as a dark wizard, and never really gave a damn. Cast spells, practiced black magic, invoked devil after devil. Not really worship, as such, but everyone knew what power he had served. They always complained about that, the wizards, that Satan was not really the Lord of Hell, but everyone had grown to believe that anyway. The ruler of Terra left Moonflower so often, and dwelt down there in the darkness, that the world had come to believe him a fallen angel of sorts. And Blagrog had loved the coolness of the ruler of the gods, his black t-shirts, and his heavy metal adorations. They'd cottoned onto him, his coven he had founded, and claimed Satan was the true ruler of not good, but evil, even when Moonflower protested this point. But then Blagrog had never, initially, cared about the will of Moonflower city. He coveted the devil's of hell, the fallen 400 angels, who had been cast out at the beginning, when the world was young, and sent to the darkness. Fallen gods, who never gained the dominions which had once been promised to them. Never gained the glory they sought. And he worshipped their lusts and when, the judgement coming, and tasting the fowl underworld, Blagrog knew he had gotten what he had deserved.

But he had repented. Hadn't he.

As he waked along the highway, he took a sip from his bottle of water, and glared at the sun. It was hot. It was summer. Why was he here? But he had been condemned to wander the earth as his initial punishment, and somehow, not knowing even where he was going at times, some spirit drove him on, compelled him to walk further and further, driving him, even against his own will it seemed. Cursed to wander. Cursed.

He didn't think much of the old Falcon, but when it pulled up beside him, and an old man looked at him and said 'Do you need a lift,' Blagrog didn't know what to think. That didn't happen. That never happened.

'Uh, sure. Why not,' responded Blagrog, and got in.

Holy Diver by Dio was playing on a cassette player, and the old man said nothing. They drove and drove, and towards nightfall they came to an old shack, and the old man gave him his spare bed and fed him bacon and eggs.

'You can stay for a while,' the old man said. 'I could use the company.'

'Thanks,' said Blagrog. And he silently thanked God for small mercies.

The End of Book 7

Book 8 – Bloody Callodyn

'Daniel. Calodynn is showing off again. Will you ever get him into line?'

Daniel ignored Ariel's complaint. The god Calodynn, slightly older than him, very similar features, a Cherub, unlike Daniel the Seraph, was always a handful. He was the clown amongst the gods, full of sarcasm, dry wit, and irony. But that was how Jehovah had made him, and God love him for it.

'What's he doing?' Daniel asked Ariel.

'Bathing in one of the Moonflower garden pools.'

'What's wrong with that?' asked Daniel.

'Naked,' responded Ariel.

Daniel almost swore.

When Calodynn finally had his clothes back on, his lover Kayyela, also having found a towel to hide her own nakedness, Daniel decided to give Cal a lecture.

'You are a god. What the hell is your problem?'

'Lighten up, Dan. What's life if you can't live a little? I don't hear you complaining when Gloriel does this. You always like gawking at her tits.'

'She wears a bikini,' retorted Daniel, but Gloriel often had her top off.

'Yeh, whatever,' responded Calodynn. 'But you sure as hell don't mind. I mean, come on. We're the gods of Moonflower City. We rule everything. We can have some ruddy liberties now and then.'

'We have an example to set,' responded Daniel, wondering how to transport them to their abodes without too many fussy onlookers.

'We won't do it again,' said Kayyela.

'I know you won't,' said Daniel. 'You can be sure of that.'

'For heaven's sake,' said Cal, but he got the point.

After giving him a piece of his mind, Daniel returned to his abode, sat there with Ariel as she poured him some Earl Grey tea, and started chuckling. 'He is a bloody devil, isn't he?'

'I think that's the way we like him in the end, isn't it, Dan?'

'I guess so,' responded Daniel. 'I guess so.'

The End of Book 8

Book 9 – Calodynn and his sarcastic humour

'What do you call Saruvyel when he is serious?' asked Calodynn.

'Dunno,' responded Kayyela.

'Saruvyel,' he said.

She smiled at that.

'What do you call Saruvyel when he is relaxed?' asked Callodynn.

'What' asked Kayyela.

'Nothing. He has NEVER bloody relaxed in his life.'

She smirked at that.

'What do you want to do today?' she asked him, getting popcorn from the microwave.

'Daniel has been pestering me. Look into Calladan's affairs. As if I can't run my own dominion properly.'

'He's right. You can't,' she said, smirking again.

'Get stuffed,' he said, and threw an apple at her he was about to have a bite of.

'You could look in on things, though. Take an interest. You only ever leave it to your overseers and president to run the dominion. Heck, you guys have had about 3 world titles at the sporting competitions out of the thousands of them. Your pathetic in your inspirations.'

'Who cares?' said Calodynn dramatically. 'The other's will get over their competitive zeal eventually. It's only a product of their too serious youth.'

'Youth?'

'They're still young. Eventually the passion will subside when reality hits. I'll be ready then. I've already faced reality. That's why I leave Calladan alone. I teach them to not expect too much intervention. Cope with their own problems.'

'Your all heart right wing bastard,' she said, and threw the apple back at him.

'I think so,' he responded.

'What do you call Daniel when he stuffs up?'

'What?' she asked him.

'Daniel,' he responded.

She grinned at that.

'What do you call Daniel when he has a good idea?'

'What?' she asked him, smiling already.

'I'll let you know, but it hasn't happened yet.'

'You meanie,' she said, and she came and sat on his lap, and they kissed.

And later on they got up to no good.

The End of Book 9

Book 10 – Old Man's Wisdom

'There are plots and there are counterplots,' said the old man, sitting in the corner of the shack, sipping on lemonade and smoking his rollies. 'For they DO compete and claim victories over each other, and ribbons and prizes and shields of honour and glory, things which have not yet emerged but are the core of Moonflower gods emerging pride. Saruvyel prides himself as the ultimate champion of such virtues, while Satan always stands aloof and just parties on. There are a small elect within them, Ambryel, Daniel, Calodynn and their female compatriots, who keep faith in the purity of the code of justice. Who keep their innocence, and do not follow the maddening crowd. They shall delight in HIS destiny with them.'

'What must I do?' asked Blagrog.

'Oppose Moonflower. Build the Corporation. Build it with wisdom, and if ye have found that humility you said you would serve him for.'

Blagrog shrugged. Perhaps he had found that humility. The old man looked at him though, considering him perhaps. Considering him, perhaps.

'Why do I do this? I don't care about glory. I serve somewhat for forgiveness. A good life again.'

'Doesn't he promise glory to all the repentant?' asked the old man, and puffed on his cigarette. 'Even the scum.'

'I don't know,' said Blagrog, and scratched his crotch, took a sip of the warm lemonade, affected by the heat, and spat at the ground. The old man just stared at him.

'Well...' Blagrog almost spluttered. 'Well, does he? Forgive even that much?'

'What would you do with corporation?' asked the old man.

'Don't know. Rule the universe, I suppose.'

'Exactly,' said the old man cryptically, staring into his soul.

'Exactly,' said Blagrog, and scratched his crotch once more.

The End of Book 10

Book 11 – Kristabel and her penchant for Tea

Ambryel sat with Kristabel in her abode in Moonflower City. Moonflower city had several hundred levels, and was roughly ovalesque in shape. It was suspended in the air by Anti-Grav technology based on Magnetics, with the magnetic stabilizing devices both on the base of Moonflower City as well as being held in place far below with the stabilizing opposite polarity magnetic Earth stabilizing units. It was actually simple enough technology when properly understood. Jappaneyse people loved it especially. Kristabel herself was not a technically minded angel of any great concern. She was traditional, female, doing godly female things and wanting and happy to be seen as such doing such things. She entertained often, and Ambryel was usually the guest of honour on Friday afternoons, when they sat, often in complete silence, and sipped on tea, and enjoyed each other's company. Ambryel enjoyed his time with Kristabel, although he often found the routine a bit of a chore, too polite to ever say though. Yet, sometimes, especially in recent years, he sat there, and pondered the face of Kristabel as she stared into nothing in front of her, sipping her tea, and seemingly contemplating the divine mysteries which occupied her. It was almost like therapy. And sometimes, especially in recent years, he started to get the point of it all. A little birdy in his heart whispered to him that this was the real stuff of eternal life, and sitting there, especially in the very fortunate company of Kristabel who was elegantly supreme and polished in such behaviours and etiquette, Ambryel was being spoiled rotten apparently. And he had even started to get an inkling that the little birdy might just be right.

'He smiles, you know,' she said suddenly.

Ambryel nodded.

She looked ahead, not at him, but with glazed eyes, as very usual and normal. 'He smiles. Saruvyel. Angels often don't know that. But he does. You know. He does. It's in private, naturally. It wouldn't be anywhere else. But he talks with me, and shares his concerns, and sometimes he smiles at the ironies of Moonflower.'

Ambyrel nodded, again. He sipped on his Rose Tea. She said nothing more, but continued gazing ahead, eyes almost glazed in that perpetual stare she had.

She turned to him suddenly and looked squarely at him. 'Calodynn. That is a ruffian of an angel. He stole my teapot. Retrieve it for me.'

'I'm sure Calodynn didn't steal your teapot,' said Ambryel soothingly.

'I can't find it anywhere. And I shall accuse him to his face. He dined with me. Just last week. With Kayyela. I am sure it went missing just afterwards.'

'Why would Calodynn steal your teapot?' asked Ambryel sensibly.

She looked at him, and suddenly something clicked. 'Oh, no. He wouldn't, would he. Why would he?' she asked, a quizzical look on her face.

A little birdy spoke to Ambryel's heart. 'God likes her eccentricity. He's developing it within her.'

'It's probably just misplaced,' said Ambryel. 'Behind a shelf or something.'

She looked at him, and her eyes almost glazed over again. 'Yes. Of course. You are right.'

She sat there, and he sipped his tea.

Silence.

'He has a lovely smile, you know,' she said suddenly.

Ambryel nodded knowingly.

The End of Book 11

Book 12 – Shadow Thief

Jack Black put on his ninja costume. All, naturally, in black. He was predictable his hellian mistress told him. He looked at the diagnostic map – stolen from Penthouse suite 11A in Earthpoint Central Towers, where his buddy Satan resided when cruising the pit, and looked at the lift in front of him. It needed an id card. He swiped the one he had – an older one of Satan's, past its use by date. It still worked anyway. He had crawled out of his secret apartment, located in Satan's private wing of a branch of Moonflower City, where he had put on his costume and was keeping his stolen wares, and found the lift, and was heading downwards. Down to archive 4B. He wanted to check out some of the rare shit.

Jack Black was a thief. Shadow Thief, they used to call him. It got him busted to hell on judgement day because of it. Today, so predictably, with the id access card he had pinched and gotten to Moonflower on a few weeks back, he was back to his old business. Thievery. He had a plan, at the moment. Blackmail some of the gods and buy his freedom from hell. It wouldn't work. He already knew that, and he had changed his mind on the idea again and again. But, instead of blackmail, con his way out. That was the new agenda. Find material – anything useful – information – to gain him favour. Curry that favour, and be born again to life on earth. Shit, he would never qualify for admittance into the guild of the redeemed ones. He didn't give a damn about repentance, and Earthpoint and Hell's only official salvation ministry would never actually save him. He was an eternal Hellian – that much he knew.

But other ways could be arranged, perhaps.

He knew who Kristabel was, as Satan had mentioned her a bit, and her tea fascination. He'd pinched her pot. He would return it soon enough, though, with other returned items. Claim he had found them, claim the hero, and said he couldn't help coming up to Moonflower – that the temptation of the card had been to much – and plead the mercy and 'What a great guy he was, finding all our shit' card to the nth degree.

Perhaps he had a chance.

The lift got him down to Archive 4B, and he wandered in, past the reception which was vacant, and into the main reading hall. Nobody around, but an old dude was at a desk, reading. He didn't look up.

Jack got to work reading stuff.

A few hours later, his mind full of interesting Moonflower data, the old man was behind him – he suddenly sensed it.

'Should you be here, son?' he asked him.

Jack felt someone reading the letters of his very soul, and all its lame excuses.

He felt guilty.

'Sorry, dude,' said Jack. 'Probably not.' He had felt admonished.

'I have a friend,' said the old man. 'Blagrog is his name. I should introduce you.'

Jack looked up. His spirit lifted somewhat. 'Blagrog, huh?'

The old man nodded. 'I'm a janitor here. I live on earth. But I have a feeling you'll like Blagrog.'

Jack felt better.

'I have a feeling you'll be exactly what he is looking for,' said the old man, stroking his grey beard.

The End of Book 12

Book 13 – The Heart of Moonflower

Ambryel looked at the humming machinery. It was like it was literally alive.

'It is,' said Calodynn.

'What?' asked Ambryel.

'Alive.'

'How did you know what I was thinking?' he queried.

'Little birdy,' said Calodynn looking ahead of him. 'Its crystal in the centre. Living crystal energy. Not sentient, but it has a spiritual aura as well. Non intelligent life in some ways, like flora, yet it works according to physical laws akin to gravity in its spiritual understandings. The Crystalline Consciousness at the centre is born from Ascension faith.'

'What's that?' asked Ambryel.

'A build up of old spiritual energy in a belief system. It predates this universe. Part of the mysteryies of God.'

'And how do you know this?' asked Ambryel.

'It's in the literature,' said Calodynn, knowingly.

'Hmmm,' said Ambriel, and again looked at the power central station of Moonflower City.

'It has an opposite. The thing that diametrically opposes it. It's challenge.'

'What's that?' asked Ambryel.

'Corporation,' responded Calodynn.

Ambryel turned and looked at him. 'Can we go up to my abode. I want to chat about corporation.'

Later on, after they had watched a T20 cricket match in Ambryel's room, and were sipping on coca cola, Ambryel looked squarely at his angel brother.

'What is Corporation?'

'The future,' said Calodynn casually. 'Inevitably. It sort of happened before, anyway. It happens again. New variation. Same game.'

'Huh?' asked Ambryel.

'Nothing,' said Calodynn. He looked at his brother. 'Corporation is the opposite of the heart of Moonflower. It opposes us, rivals us, competes with us – thinks its own glory greater than ours.'

'Who runs corporation?' asked Ambryel.

Calodynn looked at him, and sipped on his coke. 'Men,' he said at last.

Ambryel stroked his chin. 'Mmm,' he said to himself. 'Interesting.'

'And its a bitch of a fight coming between them,' said Calodynn, and turned up the TV again to watch the second match of the double header.

The End of Book 13

Book 14 – The lighter side of Ambryel

It had been a long and hot summer in Moonflower City.

Ambryel collected football, rugby league, rugby union, tennis, cricket, 10 pin bowling and bocce trading cards. And comics. A remarkable amount of comics could be seen in the abode of the divine deity, which often followed him around Moonflower, occasionally left here and there, but usually reclaimed promptly upon notification. Yes, he was a geek, as the sayings went, much akin to Calodynn particulalry, who specialized in DC Asia Comics, the ones translated into English. DC comics originated in Ameryca, but they had launched a DC Asia line recently, in Asian languages, and the Jappaneyse had been the fortunate ones to claim the birth of 'Superman' in their nation. Batman was Chyneyse, and Green Lantern was from Indiastan. Wonder Woman was from Vyetnam, and Flash was from Mongollya. Hawkman was from Russya, and finally, Aquaman was a Layosian. They had been the traditional 7 heroes launched for DC Asia, and they had stuck with the lineup for 2 decades now, proving very popular in Asia. Of course, the line was translated from the Asian tonuges into English as well, and these are the ones Calodynn concentrated on at the moment. Ambryel, though, was more traditional, concentrating on Marvel Comics from Ameryca for the mosr part, especially the X-Men.

'Superman is average,' said Ambryel, looking at the TV in Cal's room.

'Magneto probably has small testicles,' responded Calodynn casually.

'Batman could potentially be homosexual,' replied Ambs, watching the cricket.

'I am sure Professor X is a closet paedophile,' said Cal.

'Wonder Woman probably fancies her mother,' said Ambryel.

'Professor X IS Wolverine's mother,' said Calodynn, grinning.

Ambryel turned to him on that one, and almost responded. But he held his nerve.

'Green Lantern has the appeal of animal dung,' said Ambryel, now grinning.

'Spiderman probably eats animal dung,' responded Calodynn. Ambryel turned to him again and stared daggers at him.

'Flash's top speed is Zero miles per hour,' said Ambryel.

'The Avengers have zero appeal,' said Calodynn.

'Aquaman can't swim' said Ambryel.

'Namor is afraid of water,' responded Calodynn.

'Hawkman farts a lot and scares people,' finished Ambryel.

'The Fantastic Four fart a lot and eat people,' finished Calodynn.

Ambryel sat there for a while, sipped on his cola, ate a bit of his burger from the level cafeteria and, finally:

'DC has the talent ability of bland Coca Cola.'

Calodynn thought on that one.

'Marvel has the talent ability of a dead skunk.'

'It could be a talented dead skunk,' said Ambryel.

'Bland coke aint that bad,' said Cal.

They sat there in silence.

'Bite me,' said Ambryel.

'I would. But you would probably taste like dead skunk,' replied Calodynn.

Ambryel smiled to himself.

It had been a long and hot summer in Moonflower City.

The End of Book 14

Book 15 – From the Heart

Kayyela was with Calodynn in the heart of Moonflower, at the central power station, which was a large glasslike structure held and supported by a metal framework, running like a vein covering over the large egg-like central crystalline power orb, a microcosm of Moonflower City as a whole.

'You know, idiot. I do love you,' she said, picking the petals off a moonflower, standing next to Calodynn on the platform against the railing which ran along the perimeter of the orb.

'That's sweet,' said Calodynn, who was monitoring the orb's control deck, checking its readings and looking at various screens.

'Oh, so that's all I'm worth to you!' she exclaimed, throwing the moonflower to the ground. 'Just sweet.'

'Huh?' he asked, turning to look at the woman.

'Nothing,' she said. 'Never bloody mind.'

He looked at her quizzically for a moment, and then returned his focus to the control panel.

'Why do you do this?' she asked. 'Come and look at this thing all the time. So what? What's the big deal? It is practically alive to you, no matter what you might say.'

'The impulses it works with – the way it behaves. They follow a natural order. It's like a plant which grows naturally, and has a life system to it. This power system of Moonflower has a life system of its own. It's how everything in our world, our city, is regulated so perfectly. Like everything works perfectly according to our desires and wishes, and that it all seems just to happen magically. Like how we walk into a room and the lights come on at exactly the right moment. Or how we are sitting there, bored a little, and Compuvoice suddenly asks us if we would like to do this or that – like it sensed our boredom and is responding.'

'I've noticed that too,' said Kayyela.'

'But it's not just amazing coincidence. It's this thing. It – it SENSES us. It knows our hearts, our desires. It knows what we want. It IS alive, sweety.'

'Fascinating,' she said.

'Do you love me?' she asked after a while.

'Huh?' he asked, turning to look at the woman.

'Nothing,' she said. 'Never bloody mind at all.'

He looked at her quizzically for a moment, shook his head, and returned his focus to the control panel and said 'Bloody women,' under his breath.

The End of Book 15

Book 16 – The Book of Ancient Memory

Kristabel sat at the terminal. 'Hit C C + 5' said Daniel.

'C C + 5?' she said, looking at him funnilly. She sat there, then, thinking. Thinking. Thinking back. She looked at him. 'It was before. Before now. Before Moonflower City. But, for heaven's sake, even before then. Before the former, if such a thing is possible.'

'Think 68,' said Daniel.

She looked at him. '68?'

'69 followed with 7 parts, but 70 was Redux,' said Daniel.

'I don't understand,' she said.

'Nobody does. Type C C + 5.' She did as she was told, at the terminal in the corner of Daniel's abode.

Compuvoice came on. 'Greetings Daniel. My, you are curious still, aren't you. Don't you think you should let sleeping dogs lie? Ancient souls back there, not wanting to be disturbed now. Completed their works, completed their lives. Walking in their patterns, walking in their templates, walking in their systems, and they don't want disturbance from an old botherer such as yourself.'

'Very funny, Compuvoice,' said Daniel.

'Why on earth is CV talking like this?' asked Kristabel astounded. 'She never talks like this. Its as if she is alive.'

Daniel tapped his nose. 'She probably is, Krissy. Anyway, type in 'Corporation.' Kristabel typed in the word.

The screen had changed to a web browser, a quite basic looking one, and when she typed in Corporation CV responded. 'I'm not sure we should be talking about this, Danny. And is that Kristabel doing the typing? HE won't be happy with you searching out his mysteries.'

'Isn't that what kings do?'

'Still fancy yourself a regent, huh? I remember the time, back in the Realm, when all your efforts...' CV suddenly stopped. 'Probably shouldn't have said that, should I. But you have a fairly good idea now anyway. Devil.'

'Realm?' queried Kristabel.

'Uh, you were human only. Shit. The other Krystabel. I mean, the order changed. Look, never mind. It's all different now.'

Kristabel looked perplexed.

'CV,' said Daniel. 'When will Corporation arise to oppose Moonflower.'

CV remained silent for a moment, and finally spoke. 'The cardinal principles of destiny always flow in harmony with the voices of free will and choice. They interact to produce history. It is not absolutely fixed, but when the pressure is too much, should nothing have happened, Destiny's power of intervention and purpose becomes too much to resist. Corporation will arise when Corporation arises.'

'Thank you CV.'

Kristabel looked at Daniel. 'What is Corporation?'

'Something me and Calodynn have been aware of for a while now. There are no signs, yet. Really, none. Satan dwelling in the underworld made me think for years, but nothing has come of it. But its inevitable.'

She looked at him, that quizzical look known well by her friends staring right into Daniel. She looked at the screen. 'C C + 5?'

'The older system,' said Dan. 'All stacks of shit on it. It is, to be truthful, slightly behind us. Behind the times. We have progressed a bit since then. But it is rife with original product, and the plan for later on, so I have been led to believe, when the works are complete.'

'What works?' queried Kristabel.

'The works of 70,' said Daniel, and left it at that.

'Mmm,' said Kristabel, staring at the screen.

The End of Book 16

Book 17 – Daniel's inquiries

'CV?'

'Yes, Daniel,' responded the Moonflower City Computervoice, which responded to all general inquiries for maintenance, routines, work assignments and person locations, and other things, the heart and central running nub of Moonflower City in many ways.

'Please access Shaldazzar primary network.' Shaldazzar was Daniel's assigned nation, part of the Eurpoan continent on Terra.

'As you wish,' responded the CV and went silent for a moment. Shortly it responded. 'Network online. Do you wish full access to Shaldazzar's current Departments.'

'No. Just statistics,' said Daniel. The computer went silent for a moment and then said, 'Connected to Shaldazzar Department of Statistics and Information Services.'

'What is the current population of Shaldazzar?'

'One moment.' The computer went silent. Then, 'Please confirm Primary Network access code.' This was one of Daniel's built in security codes to prevent others so easily accessing his nations's data.

'XQ4R7' said Daniel.

'Access confirmed. Answering query. The current population of Shaldazzar, according to birth figures updated last Sunday, is 458, 367, 382 individuals.'

'Thank you CV.'

The Computer, in its more regular tone of voice, did not respond.

Daniel sat there, in front of his PC, looking at it, swinging around on the swivel chair.

'CV. What is the estimated population of the Shaldazzaran empire on Nix?' Nix was a moon of Pluto, right out in the solar system, the only place were Daniel had managed settling rights, as the other planets and moons had been vastly exploited and settled by the other gods empires of Moonflower.

'Exact population figures are difficult to quantify. No official records are yet kept on Nix. The fledgling state on the north of the luna body competes well in Nixian sporting events, but has no great Commerce or Political structures, and follows the general counsel of Nixian Governance.'

'Yes, I know how Nix works. Why doesn't Shaldazzar on Nix have their own departments?'

'You have not organized such things yet, and the policy from the state elders is that they have no grand concerns on such things. Too much a wast of resources.'

'Simply commercial entities, then?'

'Affirmative,' responded the CV about the Shaldazzaran residents of Nix. 'They do have the cousnel of elders, who meet and discuss general affairs of the community, and several newspapers. Not much else of note,' said CV.

Daniel nodded to himself. Good. That was ok. After all, the settlement of the galaxy was with technology only theoretically in place at the moment, and still centuries before actual physical development would or could take place. No need to conquer the universe just yet.

'CV. Send this note to the Nix Shaldazzaran counsel of elders. Tell them to expect a visit from myself. Late next year.'

'As you wish,' responded CV.

'Good,' said Daniel to himself, generally pleased with the situation. He would see the counsel, speak words of encouragement, and have a visit around Nix. He had plans – long term plans – a goal of glory, much alike the other gods of Moonflower in the eternity ahead. And while Nix was ultimately only a small part of that plan, every part was necessary. Every part important and vital.

He got up, stretched his legs, got a soft drink from the fridge and, thinking there was nothing much else to do, headed off for the level cafeteria to see who was around. Time for tea anyway, and he could kill some time before the next big cricket match on TV.

He left his abode, made his way along the walkways of Moonflower and, as he neared the Cafeteria in the centre of the level, whistled happily enough to himself. Life was good as a god of Moonflower City. And what the future held? Well God only knows.

The End of Book 17

Book 18 – Kristabel's Kind Words

'It's as if...' she trailed off. Saruvyel sat there, sipped on his tea, and waited. He knew Kristabel well.

She sat there for 10 minutes, looking into space, just gazing forward, then, finally, fixed her gaze on Saruvyel. 'Oh. Saruvyel. How long have you been here?'

Saruvyel fixed his gaze intently on his goddess sister. 'What is going on, Kristabel. I have noticed, you know. The last five years especially, but in the last few months it has been incredibly obvious.'

She smiled, almost guiltily for a moment, and said, 'What? I have no idea whatever you think I and Luna are up to, it is none of your business.'

Saruvyel gazed directly at her, took the teacup up to his lips, sipped, his eyes remaining fixed on her, and placed the cup back on his lap. 'Luna?' he asked, eyebrow raised, a serious tone in his voice.

She looked at him momentarily, and then turned away. 'Calodynn is a ruffian of an angel. He stole my bloody teapot. Oh, but no. No. I misplaced it. That's what Ambryel said.'

Saruvyel said nothing.

She looked at him, and his expectant face. 'Luna is a …. friend of mine.'

His gaze seemed even more determined.

'CV,' she said, looking downwards.

'CV?' he queried.

'She is different – now. Well, no. Not really. She has been talking to my heart for years now, telling me things. But I know who she is now. She is Luna. She is the heart of Moonflower. She is the Crystalline Consciousness.'

Saruvyel's gaze remained unperturbed.

'She's a person. Don't say she isn't, ok.'

'I... I don't think I would. Not now, anyway. Whoever Luna is, she has certainly captured your curiosity.'

'She knows,' said Kristabel and, suddenly, looked away, off in the distance, as if her heart was being spoken to. Then she steadied, looked at Saruvyel, sipped on her tea, and smiled.

'CV?' queried Saruvyel.

Kristabel said nothing.

'She loves. Love is central. Ascension is all love. It is the heart of everything. Its why I love you more than ever before, brother. You are my dearest. I will always love you.'

He softened his gaze and bowed softly. 'Thank you for those kind words dear Krissy.'

'Luna will prepare us. Will teach us. Will show us – the way ahead. And not just answering corporation, but so much more.'

'Corporation?' queried Saruvyel.

'The beast!' hissed Kristabel.

'The beast,' repeated Saruvyel in a softer and firmer tone. 'How original.'

'We don't need to worry about Corporation, though. It even ends up serving society because it just doesn't know what it bloody wants in the end. Can't decide. All power, but for what? Never understood its own motivations.'

Saruvyel looked at his sister perplexed.

'Don't worry,' said Kristabel. 'Luna will teach you.'

'Indeed,' said Saruvyel.

'She's special, you know. An original life form. HE created her. A response. To the faithful. The loving ones who hoped so much for something. So much. It's the validation of their faith and their justification. It is God's love and mercy. She's beautiful. From the heart of the earthmother, is Luna. Beautiful.'

Saruvyel sat in silence. 'What is C C + 5?' he asked, out of the blue.

She looked at him, surprised.

'Well?'

'How do you know about that?' she asked him.

'I dreamed. Last night. About a webnet system. As if... Its strange. As if it came before everything. And before that again. The dream led me to you.'

Kristabel smiled. 'I told you Luna would explain.'

'Luna knows of this?'

'Luna knows,' said Kristabel, and then she was off, staring into the distance, her mind – her heart – elsewhere.'

Saruvyel stood after a while, kissed his sister on the cheek, who suddenly came back to herself.

'Your off then, brother?'

'I will dine with you tomorrow evening as agreed. I am busy, for the moment. Administration, as usual. A neverending work, it seems.'

'Tomorrow, then,' said Kristabel. 'I will cook lasagne.'

'Lasagne?'

'Satan will be joining us. Loves his Italyan food, naturally.'

'Lasagne it is then. Till tomorrow.' He bowed, and she nodded, and he left her abode, exiting through the sliding door.

As he walked the corridor, he spoke out. 'CV. Who is Luna?'

Silence for a moment, and then CV spoke, in a slightly different tone to that which Saruvyel had grown well accustomed to.

'Now that would be telling, Saruvyel.'

Saruvyel stopped midstride, cocked his head and looked back towards Kristabel's apartment, and turned his gaze forwards. Then, veering over to the side of the walkway, he sat on a cushioned bench which ran along the wall.

'CV. It looks as if we are going to be having a good long chat.'

The regular voice of CV finally responded. 'Yes Lord Saruvyel.'

'Yes,' said Saruvyel, and stared ahead blankly at the wall.

'A good long chat indeed,' he finally said to himself. But CV just remained silent, and the steady hum of Moonflower city itself was the only other response. Saruvyel resumed his walk, back to his life, back to his duties, for the moment thoughts of Luna and Kristabel put to rest. Just for that moment, though. Just for that moment. But soon enough he would sit with CV and query her at length of all this talk, and find out just exactly what was going on in Moonflower, and what this corporation was, and just exactly who was Luna. And he would not stop till he got to the bottom of the situation, no matter how stubborn Krissy might choose to be. And knowing his sister, potentially quite stubborn indeed.

The End of Book 18

Book 19 – Dogfart the Brave

'CV. Is Ambryel online in War of the God's at the moment?'

'That information is confidential,' replied CV to Calodynn's inquiry.

'Come on. I'm 100% confident his avatar Dogfart is locked up in the Temple of Zeus.' The temple of Zeus was a temple in the world of the 'War of the God's' – a Moonflower City online Wargaming experience RPG. Ambryel's character was Dogfart the Brave, and Calodynn's own character was 'The Malevolent One'. They warred constantly.

'Do you take bribes, CV?'

'Your question is disorderly, Daniel. You should know better.'

'Moralizer,' stated Daniel, and stared at the screen.

'CV. Is Ambryel in his quarters?'

CV considered the query. Normally it would answer such questions. 'Not sure if I should say,' she said.

'CV,' pushed Daniel.

'Angel Ambryel is currently in his quarters,' affirmed CV.

Daniel picked up his phone and rang Ambs number. It answered shortly.

'You playing WOG?' Calodynn asked.

'Bite me,' responded Ambryel.

'If you are in Zeus's temple, and I am pretty sure you are, then you are totally fucked mate. This is your demise. 400 years of this shit, and I have you. We can come to terms, though. Surrender, pledge tribute, and your life goes on as a centurion in my army. I'll need all your gold and land though. The temple prostitutes as well.'

'Dream on homo,' said Ambryel.

'The end is nigh, fucker,' said Calodynn crudely, and slammed down the phone.

'Right,' said Calodynn, staring at the Temple of Zeus. 'Fuck it. I'll have a go.'

He pressed the 'Launch Attack' button, and watched for several minutes, co-ordinating his attack. Several guards responded and as the Temple started falling apart, his legions ready, a defeated god came forth. Azrayel.

'Bastard',' said the Avatar, Az the Supreme. 'I offer tribute.'

'For fuck's sake,' swore Calodynn at the online avatar. He had been hunting the wrong guy for months now.

'I'll get you yet, Dogfart the Brave,' said Calodynn, and summarily had Az the Supreme gutted, quartered and fed to the dogs.

From a distance, an Assassin in Ambryel's army was watching the temple of Zeus from a safe place and Ambryel, watching the screen, smiled. He had more data now on the strengths and weaknesses of his adversary, and he had done him the favour of knocking off Azrayel's avater. Another one bites the dust.

Yet, somehow, he could not help but believe, at the end of this shitty RPG, it would come down to the two of them. Dogfart the Brave and the Malevolent One. And who would emerge victorious on that grim and gritty day? Well only time would tell. Only time would tell indeed.

The End of Book 19

Book 20 – The gods of Moonflower City

'You got your butt KICKED,' swore Cossadreel at Azrayel. 'Cal sent me a copy of the quartering. Glorious. I have defeated you, Supreme one my butt.'

The god Azrayel glared at his adversary across the Moonflower Central Cafeteria Table. They were in the heart of Moonflower at the main cafeteria lounge were the gods mostly met to be seen with each other. Every level of Moonflower City had its own cafeteria, but the central level main cafeteria was the place to be seen.

'I have – connections,' said Azrayel. 'They will now hunt you down like the dog you are?' he said mockingly, a big grin on his face.

'And my warriors shall urinated on these challengers,' boasted Cossadreel.

The rivalry never ended between those two, Kristabel thought to herself, sitting opposite Saruvyel who was eating some pasta.

'Do not concern yourself, Az the Formerly Supreme one. I have this Iselandic scumlord well and trully marked for death,' said Tallysudiel, prince of south Amerycan nation Colombriana.

Cossadreel laughed. 'Your demise shall be even sweeter, 'Tal the Unjust One,' said Cossadreel, quoting Tallysudiel's avatar name in War of the God's.

'You still play, don't you,' said Kristabel at Saruvyel all of a sudden. 'The War of the God's.'

'I engage,' he replied softly. 'They are quite simple in their gameplay, the others. Victory should be easily attainable. I have studied the schematics of the game sufficiently enough.'

'I might surprise you,' said Kristabel.

Saruvyel looked at her. 'Your Avatar is nothing more than a persian princess? What surprises might you have?'

She smiled at him, and twirled her hair, but said nothing more.

Meludyel sat opposite Nimmrel. 'You never really had an issue with it before,' said Meludyel. 'Why the reluctance?'

Nimmrel said nothing initially, and sipped on her juice. She looked at her sister after a while. 'Perhaps I've grown cautious. Isn't is supposed to be, in some ways, a competition?'

'Only if it had an end, I guess,' said Meludyel. 'But Empire goes on forever.'

Rafayel, sitting next to Nimmrel, his favourite sister, looked at Calodynn on that remark, who just stared back. Nimmrel looked at Raf briefly, and returned her gaze to Meludyel. She sipped on her drink and finally responded. 'Does it, Meludyel? Does it?'

Meludyel looked quizically at her sister. 'Of course it does. What else could happen to change it?'

'The end,' said Rafayel softly. 'The final judgement. And the score, apprently,' he said, looking at Calodynn. '1400 scores, apparently, and then the winner. Appparently,' he said, looking at Calodynn.

'Luna seemed certain of this,' said Calodynn, and the gods of Moonflower City all stared at him.

'I'll give you the trade agreement you want,' said Nimmrel to Meludyel. 'But not the permanent agreement. Only temporary.'

'Ok. That will do,' said Meludyel, who was still distracted somewhat by Calodynn's statement.

'Good,' said Nimmrel, and sipped on her drink, gazing at her sister.

And so the gods talked, and chatted, and schmoozed, and did their thing.

And life went on in Moonflower City and the world turned and turned.

The End of Book 20

Book 21 – Who is Ambryel?

Calodynn typed in C C + 5 to the computer again. He had been talking with Daniel at length the previous morning. And then he had been talking with Kristabel and, wandering down to the Central power orb, he stared at it for a while. Then he did his things. Today, though, he was curious about the new information.

'Hello,' said CV in a warm voice, after he had accessed the ancient net site.

He typed in 'Seraphim Angels'.

The computer displayed the following header on the list:

'Seraphim Angels of the Realm of Eternity.'

He clicked on the document.

Daniel was listed.

Ambriel was listed. A spelling variant.

He clicked on Ambriel.

Seraphim Ambriel. Human identity 'Sean Kennedy'. Tutelary prince of the A.C.T. Twin to Meludyel.

Calodynn looked at the details for a while.

'CV. Can you access for me 'INTERNET'.

CV remained silent. 'What has Kristabel told you?' she asked finally.

'INTERNET or WEBNET is 69. C C + 5 is related to 68.'

CV said nothing. After a moment. 'Very well Calodynn.'

The Screen changed. A bar with .com came up.

Calodynn typed in 'Seraphim Angels.'

'Angels of Infinity and Eternity' came up. He clicked on the heading, and found lists again. They were the same for the most part. He spent a while reading details, and then he noticed Ambriels.

Seraphim Ambriel, Jewish Messianic leader from the Rothchild Clan, David Alexander Rothchild. A charismatic and loving angel, popular with the people. 60th on the list of Seraphim of Eternity.

He did somc cross-referencing. Saruvyel was the name of the 7th Seraphim on 69. Salathiel was on the 68th list. They were not the same, either.

'Who, though, was his friend, Ambryel?'

'CV. Ambryel? Is he Sean Kennedy or David Rothchild?'

CV went silent. Finally she spoke. 'My name is Luna.'

'Oh. Ok. Good to know. I repeat the question. Ambryel. Is he Sean Kennedy or David Rothchild?'

'You were always so judgemental,' said CV. 'He is Sean Kennedy. Ambryel is Sean Kennedy. He is similar to Ambriel in many ways, but cheekier. God envisioned a Jewish variation of Ambriel that inspired him. He created David Rothchild.'

'And where is David Rothchild?'

'At rest. In the heart of God. Michael rests to. As does Gabriel. Davriel, Rophiel, and others are at rest. The Jewish people are all resting. In the heart of God. The entire family of Abraham in fact. They will appear from time to time throughout the 1400 universes. 17 Angels are permenanet fixtures. Technically 16, but either Ambriel will always appear.'

Calodynn said nothing, thinking over that information.

Finally, '1400 Universes?'

'The future,' said CV after several moments silence.

'Mmmm,' said Callodynn, and made no further inquiries that day.

The End of Book 21

Book 22 – The Gathering Storm

The Old man sat in Archive 4B of Moonflower, the revolving globe of planet earth in the centre of the Archive spinning around, its bright lit colourful display a constant source of fascination to the man. It was a span of 3 metres in diameter, a large globe, which showed all the built up cities in miniscule, lit with day showing were it was day and night showing were it was night, the lights of the nightscape always of interest.

Jack Black sat beside him.

'What did you think of Blagrog?' queried the old man, who had taken out a cigarette from his pre-rolled pack and was smoking.

'Should you really smoke in here?' asked Jack.

The old man shrugged. 'They have never asked me not to. I assume they don't care.'

'Can I have one, then?' asked Jack. The old man gave him one.

'Blagrog is different,' said Jack. 'Naive. He thinks Corporation will rule mankind. I doubt Moonflower will allow such an agenda.'

'Moonflower has its own concerns,' replied the man. 'They don't object to entreprenuerialship. It is what they are based on.'

'Blagrog is no entrepreneur,' replied Jack somewhat sarcastically.

'That's were you come in. You'll keep him on the straight and narrow.'

'My destiny, then, is it? And you know, how?'

The old man tapped his nose.

'Brilliant,' said Jack.

A librarian interrupted them. 'Excuse me sir,' she said to Jack. 'You can't smoke in here.'

'Oh, sorry,' he said, and put out his cigarette. He looked at the old man, puffing away, and looked at the librarian. She briefly looked at the old man, but said nothing, and walked away.

'Lucky bastard,' said Jack.

The old man shrugged.

'What's on the agenda?' asked the Old man.

'Blagrog has moved to the big smoke. He has filed a business name. Omega corporation.'

The old man smiled.

'He's going into real estate. Buying land up north. Rentals for the first few years, so he says.'

'Land will only get more expensive,' replied the old man. 'He has enough finances, though.'

'And where did he get this money, exactly?' queried Jack.

The old man tapped his nose again.

'He wants me to be his Vice President.'

'Its your job,' said the old man.

'I guess,' replied Jack. 'You know, of course. Don't you.' And he tapped his nose.

The old man smiled in response.

'Invest in mining. And then telecommunications. Grow Omega through share investments and develop its wealth and power. When you are ready, form a protectorate of wealthy billionaires.'

'The Illuminati,' grinned Jack.

The old man looked at him, but said nothing. But the look said enough.

'Don't know what I'm bloody getting myself into,' swore Jack, and the old man just smiled once more.

The End of Book 22

Book 23 – The Conflict

And from nothing Blagrog rose to glory. Corporation was mankind's saviour – but the devil in disguise. For every work of charity, a corporation organisation was paid for providing services. For every good deed, a corporation executive was profiting. For every award of outstanding excellence, an enormous profit margin was gained. Babylon Supreme.

'We rule,' said Blagrog, puffing on a cigar, on top of Corporations Pinnacle tower.

'Yep,' responded Frank Castle.

'We're unopposed,' said Blagrog.

'You got that right,' said Jack Black.

'Glory forever,' said Blagrog.

The old man just stared at him.

And then the cracks appeared. And the illicit dealings started becoming known. And the insider trading, and the bribes and blackmailing and threats. The hostile takeovers became public knowledge. And Moonflower finally acted.

'Because of corporation,' said a voice in the Council.

'My nation is suffering,' said another voice.

'We have unemployment everywhere,' said another.

'Some of my people are going without regular food,' said another.

'Well Lord Satan?' asked the gods of Moonflower.

Satan, dressed in a heavy metal t-shirt turned to Saruvyel. 'Handle it.'

And he did.

And corporation was brought to judgement at Moonflower.

The End of Book 23

Book 24 – Penultimacy

The ordeal was over with. The corporation had been defeated. Blagrog, now had been summoned to justice, with his compatriots, the elite of the Corporation.

'You are aware,' said Satan, seated on the seat of Judgement in the Counsel room of Moonflower City. 'That your crimes are obvious to all. Do you have anything to say before the Lord Saruvyel passes judgement?'

Blagrog, who had been looking downwards ever since his capture, finally looked up. 'It is said we have committed the abominations of Capitalist exploitation at a inhumane level. Yet, I declare, what is our crime? What law have we broken? We have simply acted in our own best interests, and built our world after our own desires and fashionings.'

'You feel no guilt for the excessive and lavish lifestyles you have lived? For those in the world who have suffered conditions of life below poverty due to the corruption of greed your Corporation exploited its competitors with?'

'I say again,' responded Blagrog. 'What law did we break? Is it not survival of the fittest? Is it not the purpose of life to excel in all our entreprenurial endeavours?'

'Man,' said Satan. 'Do you have no heart for those you use wilfully?'

'If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen,' responded Blagrog.

Satan glared at him. 'Saruvyel. If you will pronounce your judgement.'

Saruvyel stood, and spoke. 'You are guilty of inhumane dealings and exploitation of humanity in ungodliness, greed and selfishness. These – MORAL – rules you have violated, with no sufferance to your conscience, are the witness all of us know you have perpetuated. You, and those with you, are exiled. To Farpoint. And may God have mercy on your souls.'

And so the judgement was given, and the punishment had been decreed.

And life went on.

Later on, Ambryel and Daniel were having a discussion. 'We need God. More so, I feel, now than ever,' said Ambryel. We need him to intervene in Moonflower affairs, and help us to watch over those on Terra who could cause such concerns again. We can't cope without his guidance.'

'He won't be happy. Blagrog has violated the heart of Moonflower, with his operatives here, and even now I feel the spirit of their hedonism within our walls. I fear he has a punishment due upon us, instead.'

'Why would you say such a thing?' asked Ambryel. Yet Daniel only tapped his nose.

The End of Book 24

Book 25 – Last Things

Ambryel and Daniel sat in the throneroom. God finally spoke.

"ENOUGH. I HAVE HEARD YOUR COMPLAINTS. I WILL CONSIDER THE ISSUE, YET, FOR THE TIME BEING, THE THRONE OF GLORY IS FORBIDDEN THE GODS OF Moonflower. I WILL NOT AGAIN SURRENDER THE CITY TO THE POWER OF THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME. BLAGROG DID AS HE WOULD, FOR SUCH WAS HIS DESTINY. YET IN HIS MILLENNIUM OF PUNISHMENT IN FARPOINT PRISON HE WILL LEARN JUSTICE, YET NOT REPENTANCE. THAT IS A LESSON I WILL TEACH HIM MYSELF. SO, NAY, I WILL NOT INTERVENE MORE GREATLY AS YOU DESIRE AS OF YET, FOR THE GODS OF Moonflower MUST PROVE THEMSELVES, AND TILL THEY LEARN TO DEFEND MY GLORY I SHALL SPEAK WITH THEM NO MORE FROM MY THRONE, FOR IT IS YOUR TIME TO RULE THE CHILDREN OF MEN.'

Later on, Ambryel and Daniel were having a drink together.

'Things, it seem, have finally got back to normal. 4 years of hell, the world itself questioning just how much crap they have to deal with from the likes of 'The Corporation', for even now it still slumbers in its agendas. Even now,' said Ambryel.

'Blagrog's corporation is still legal,' responded Daniel. 'They were used as a pawn in his ambitions, nothing more. They served in innocence, or naiveté more likely, yet they employ nearly 10% of mankind, and even now their regeneration programs show their sorrow at the abuse they had suffered. The Corporation exists for now, Ambryel, for they still serve goodness. It is their core agenda.'

'Yet if Blagrog returns one day?' asked Ambryel.

'Then its dark agendas shall be reborn,' responded Daniel. 'Yet it is God's chosen vessel for the learning of justice. It's commercial heart is the heart of man's lusts and desires in many way, and to vanquish this entity only paves the way for others, and of such others, well, how can we know what we will really get? It is the vessel where the pride of man learns his lessons, and it must be let be. It is the wisdom of God to do as such, and we must allow its continuance until a brighter and more enlightened era dawns upon them all. Dawns upon us all.'

'Then things are as they should be,' said Ambryel soberly.

'Things are as they should be,' responded Daniel.

And, thus, the gods of Moonflower returned to their normal lives, in running mankind, and as the year passed by, it was as if things which had been where no longer, and that a new beginning was dawning, a new destiny for Moonflower City and Terra, and a new series of challenges.

Yet what the future really held, well only time would tell.

Only Time.

The End of Moonflower City

Moonflower City 2: Those who do not learn from their mistakes are bound to repeat them

Book 1 – Dagzel Brintillios

Dagzel Brintillios was an angel of Moonflower City. In his heart he was. In reality he was a lonely guy, with a lonely heart, living on 'Prison Cell Alpha 14', which circled Farpoint prison, far out in space. Farpoint was a vast prison complex on a space station of hundreds of kilometres in diamter, but Prison Cell Alpha 14, of the 200 special prison cells in the Alpha Series for eccentrics, and the 144 Beta Series Cells for those with crude charms, circled Farpoint in orbit, with a host of about 500 residents, those of weird fetishes, which the world required purged from their very souls, as it were. Not the kind fitting for eternal life if they insisted on their oddities. Dagzel's problem was merely vanity, unlike many of his fellow prisoners, and he taught he was literally the anointed one of God Almighty, and corrupted many souls on earth teaching these truths via his online ministry for a while. Now he was tuck in Prison Cell Alpha 14, and was mostly over his madness, according to his prison warden anyway.

'Do you want to go home?' Jock Flaherty asked Dagzel.

'I guess. What harm could I do now? I mean, I'm mostly over my issues. Mostly. I still believe I'm something to God, but maybe not Messiah.'

'That's good. Well, I've read the reports, and I have put in approval for early probation, if you feel you are ready?'

Dagzel nodded. The rest was paperwork.

Dagzel spent his last few days on Farpoint, contemplating himself. Something was speaking to him – something inside. A change was needed. A change had to come. He had to turn away from the old way, and embrace a new beginning. And then there would be the passion he deserved in life, and then he would find his eternal calling.

He spent his last days, thinking those thoughts, and then the ship arrived, and they headed for earth.

As it fired away, he took one long last look at Farpoint prison, thanked God above he was leaving that hell hole at last, and turned to face his new destiny.

The End of Book 1

Book 2 – Back on Earth

Dagzel arrived home one afternoon, the cruiser landing on earth soil, and he rejoined his brother's family in 'Berridale' in Austraxia, and wrote to his parents. They were relieved he was over most of his madness.

Dagzel spent some time readjusting. He read magazines on popular culture, and tried joining various clubs, but nothing lasted much. They still thought him a bit weird. He went to religious places, but that only aggravated his old anxieties, and he left over with that. Ultimately, he was in his brother's home, out the back shack, and not doing much. And that is when the old man arrived.

'Do you want to be special, Dagzel?' asked the old man.

'Everyone wants to be special,' he responded to his guest.

The old man took out a bottle of lemonade, drank some, and said to him. 'Moonflower could use an assistant janitor to my own duties. Are you interested?'

'Sure,' said Dagzel. 'But why me?'

'Because you are humble about it now. And I have an old nemesis by the name of Blagrog getting out soon, from Farpoint, and I need a special resource in a lesson he will be learning.'

'And I'm that resource?' asked Dagzel.

'You are that resource,' said the Old Man.

'Who are you?' asked Dagzel. 'Are you a special agent of God?'

The old man winked at him.

Dagzel looked at the old man, and queried him, but answered. 'Sure. Ok. I'll work with you. Janitor work will do. Without the glory I once thought was mine, life is ordinary anyway.'

'It always has been,' said the old man.

'But times change, right?' asked Dagzel.

'Times change,' said the old man.

Dagzel looked at him, looked at him slyly, and chuckled. Hey, it was a change, and living on Moonflower itself, who knew what adventures waited for crusy ole Dagzel Brintillios.

The End of Book 2

Book 3 – Ambryel and Kristabel

'Kristabel. What exactly are you doing?' asked a concerned god of Moonflower, Ambryel, to the goddess Kristabel.

'Don't move,' she said.

'I won't,' responded Ambryel.

'Ok. Now here goes,' said Kristabel.

A cut. Ambryel noticed a cut in his hair, and a drop of golden locks fell to the ground.

He turned quickly to Kristabel. 'A sin so grievous has never been committed,' he said in anxiousness as he grasped his precious hair.

'Oh, fiddlesticks,' said Kristabel. 'I know perfectly well the serum you take keeps your hair at exactly the length it always is and always will be. It will grow back.'

Kristabel picked up the golden locks of hair, and took them to the side of the room and placed the lock in a strange looking machine.

'What is the machine?' Ambryel asked Kristabel.

Kristabel stared at her brother, and looked off in the distance for a moment, and then refocused. 'The fella. The old fella provided it for me.'

'Oh. Him. Janitor,' said Ambryel.

'Yes. HIM,' said Kristabel.

'And what is the machine exactly?'

'A source resonator. He built it for me. Gave him the knowledge of CV which he told me in precise terms he already knew quite well enough thank you, and got this to me within 3 years.'

'I may sound stupid. Nay, I may sound like Daniel. But what is a source resonator?'

'CV,' said Kristabel. 'Can you analyze the DNA in the hair?'

'Doing so, Kristabel. I trust you have had a pleasant day,' responded the computer.

'Why is the computer analyzing my hair?' asked Ambryel, still puzzled at what was going on.

'Hello Ambryel,' said CV.

'Hello CV,' said Ambryel.

'Ambryel. I have located your source essence in backlog.'

'What is backlog?' asked Ambryel.

'Ambryel was born the Seraphim Angel Ambriel of the Realm of Eternity, in the beginning of beginnings. But before that he existed in worlds of preparation, where things were judged and analyzed on how successful they would become in reality by the wisdom of the Creator,' said CV.

'C C + 5,' said Kristabel, knowingly to Ambryel.

'Oh,' said Ambryel. 'I see.'

'Ambryel was 60th in the generations of the 70 worlds of preparation. These 70 worlds had a nether placed in their heart, a place of impossible realities and other fancies, which the creator later attuned to Apocryphal realities for the work of the harmonization of Lord Chronology and the Time Masters.'

'Fascinating,' said Ambryel sarcastically.

'The 60th world of preparation and the 60th Nether of Apocrypha are the heart of Ambriel's being, and he has walked through the realms of God since then, not changing much from my initial assessments. His source remains strong in the spiritual records.'

Ambryel took instant note on that. 'Where are these spiritual records maintained, CV?'

'In the aether. They can be accessed with divine approval, if he who is should provide the relevant technology.'

'We have a source locator,' said Kristabel to Ambryel, joyfully in relation to CV's statement.

'We have a source locator,' said Ambryel, attempting to nut out in his head all the things CV had been saying.

'You have a fascinating history, Ambryel,' said CV.

'Thank you, CV,' said Ambryel.

He looked at his sister. 'I am tired, and hungry. We can do this again, soon enough, and the new lesson on the past worlds has been fascinating. But I am off. Tomorrow dear Krissie.'

'Yes,' said Kristabel, and again seemed lost in her world.

Ambryel departed, and thought again on what had been said, and focused on the old man who knew everything. Janitor. He sort of had suspicions on him, now. Deep suspicions.

But no worries. Time for food. Time for sleep. And a brand new day of adventure in the morning.

The End of Book 3

Book 4 – Charming Conversation

'Ladies and gentelmen. If you will look to your right, there is the 'Iris of Infinity''.

The audience, having come around the corner of the walkway, looked to their right, and gasps were instantaneous at the sight of Eternity before them. Moonflower City hovered in the heavenlies, and it had a looking glass, specially created by God, which gazed upon an aspect of creation not seeable ordinarily. It was the Iris of Infinity, and it displayed a lightstorm of an array of multicoloured glory which, according to all reports, had been the handiwork of God at the beginning of the creation of their world. The audience was enraptured.

After a suitable period the guide led them on further, and they passed a cafeteria, as the human population were pleasantly entertained by the first visits of men to Moonflower. And all in the name of Unity.

'Charming. Aren't they,' said Satan.

Saruvyel did not look up.

'I suppose, if they had anything about them, you know. They would be gods too. But look at them. Ordinary. Mundane. HUMAN.'

'Who we serve,' said Saruvyel, staring at his papers.

'Apparently,' said Satan, and took another bite of his hamburger.

'Anyway, you could have vetoed Daniel's suggestion.'

'Oh, it sounded positively wonderful at the time. Politically correct and all that,' said Satan. 'The Council loved the idea.'

'Not all of us,' said Saruvyel.

'Better to be in touch,' said Satan mockingly.

'Indeed,' responded Saruvyel.

'Anyway, what's new?' asked Satan.

'Blagrog. Finished his time at Farpoint. Back on earth soon. Has made an application from Farpoint for the establishment of a busines. Named it 'Omega'.'

Satan looked at Saruvyel. 'You are serious, I take it?'

'I have the application here,' said Saruvyel. 'It was given to me to assess.'

'Approve it,' said Satan, and continued munching on his hamburger.

'Approve it? Sounds goddam like the last thing in eternity I should be doing.'

Satan smiled at him, munched on his hamburger and said again, 'Approve it.'

Saruvyel glared at the god, finally returned to his notes and, bewildered, said to himself 'Approve it. Genius!' with the slightest of mocking tones.

They continued their luncheon, and soon departed from each other's company. Satan thought on Blagrog, and the command he had given Saruvyel. God could have him in the deepest of shitpiles if this turned out not for the best. But hey, what was life if you couldn't live a little. And with Blagrog back in town, at least the headlines would be a lot more interesting, he cynically thought to himself, as he turned the corner, ran into the human touring party, almost swore, and spent the next 10 minutes explaining his work to a crowd of tourists who just jolly well made his day.

The End of Book 4

Book 5 – Dagzel's Duties

'So your the new guy,' said Daniel, sipping on a soft drink in an archive of Moonflower.

'Aye,' nodded Dagzel, who was working on the polishing of some parts of a machine in the archives which the old man had deconstructed and asked the new guy to clean up.

'We've had a lot of new faces, recently,' said Daniel, and sipped again on his drink.

'Aye,' nodded Dagzel again.

'All these tourists from Earth. All the gods are beside themselves. Every corner you turn around, blam. A host of tourists. But we gods love you guys.'

'I'm sure you do,' responded Dagzel.

'Your cleaning an older piece of machinery, I see,' said Daniel. 'Not used that much anymore. Views data on a plastic film, through the viewer. We have all mankind's knowledge stored on those films. We still get an arrival every week, you know.'

'I know,' said Dagzel. 'I have been filing them. It's one of my jobs.'

'Fascinating,' said Daniel. 'I mean, everything is accessible in the online databases on Moonflower, and we can speak to the Onboard computer to request any information we choose. But I suppose there is a use in having a physically accessible hard copy of the information we rely on.'

'I'm sure there is,' responded Dagzel, a little frustrated at the constant barrage of statements from the god.

'The data can't be corrupted through dangerous hackers, I suppose,' said Daniel.

'I guess,' replied Dagzel.

'If ever a thing was possible on Moonflower. Which it isn't',' finished Daniel.

'No,' finished Dagzel.

Daniel watched on for a while, sipping on his soft drink, not trying to pry, but he had a quiet day. Not much happening in his earthly dominion which required his attention at the moment, and the outlying new terrestrial planetary bodies were all working according to protocol quite satisfactorily. Nothing to do apart from bug the new guy, really.

'Do you like living in Moonflower?' Daniel asked Dagzel.

'Oh, its ok,' responded Dagzel. 'The views are fantastic, and the spirit here is lovely.'

'You can thank Ambyrel for that. He prays over the city every night for an hour, praying for everyone of us. He is a faithful steward of God.'

'I pray. Now,' said Dagzel. 'I had a lot of problems with it once. But I pray for good things, now. For goodness to happen.'

'That's awesome,' said Daniel. 'And good things come to those who wait.'

'Let's hope so,' said Dagzel.

Daniel continued watching, sipping on his drink, and Dagzel, seemingly with old experience, cleaned and polished up all the working parts of the viewing device and, carefully, as the old Janitor had instructed him, put the thing back together. It took quite a while, but Daniel was bored that day, and felt he may as well interact with the new help.

'Do you have any long term ambitions?' Daniel asked Dagzel.

'To rule Moonflower City,' said Dagzel grinning.

'Then I wish you luck. Send my regards to Saruvyel,' said Daniel, smiling in response.

'Will do,' said Dagzel, saluting.

And so they chatted, and the day turned, and Dagzel got to know Daniel, and Daniel got to know Dagzel, and life went on in its merry hum and drum in the lives of the gods of Moonflower City.

The End of Book 5

Book 6 – Kristabel and Meludyel

'Cherubim. Not Seraphim,' said CV.

'Oh,' responded Krystabel, slightly shocked. 'I just assumed Seraphim.'

'No. Cherubim in the Worlds of Preparation. The Seraphim Krystabel does exist, but is different to yourself.'

'Tough luck,' said Meludyel. 'You can't win them all Krissie.'

Kristabel looked off into the distance, as she did. 'No,' she said after a while. She turned to Meludyel. 'Who is our dinner guest?'

Just then the buzzer rang, and Meludyel looked at the door and then back at Kristabel. 'Dagzel.'

'The new janitor?' asked Kristabel. Meludyel nodded.

The door was opened by Meludyel at a request to CV, and Dagzel stood there, a camera in his left hand, smiling.

'Come in,' said Meludyel. Dinner is ready.

At the table Meludyel looked at her guest. 'You are enjoying your time in Moonflower?' she asked him.

He nodded. 'It is – illuminating. I have only recently returned to earth, having been at Farpoint.'

'We all make mistakes,' said Kristabel.

'And sometimes we get forgiven,' said Dagzel.

'Have some pasta,' said Meludyel, passing a dish to Dagzel, who spooned some out.

'Do you have ambitions?' asked Kristabel.

'Working here is glory enough, you would think. But I have a destiny – apparently,' replied Dagzel.

Kristabel looked at her guest for a moment, as if considering those words. Then she returned to her meal.

'Everyone has a destiny, Dagzel,' said Kristabel. 'For some it is glory, and for others they walk the more mundane ways of life. But we all have one. It is what we are in the hands of our creator.'

'Do some destinies end?' asked Dagzel.

Kristabel looked at Meludyel and then at Dagzel. 'You know, that is a difficult question at the best of times. The spirit returns to God who gave it, so they say, and I know that some people have fallen away from this eternal life. Some are now gone from us. Were they are now, if anywhere...' she left off, with hands in an open gesture.

'I hope for an eternal life,' said Dagzel.

'Then that is what your destiny surely is,' responded Kristabel.

When dinner was over they sat watching some of the Screen entertainment for a while, some comedies from earth from Kristabel's nation, and they laughed and had a good time. Meludyel was watching Dagzel, who seemed a little nervous, but was settling in. She noticed something on him. It was like there was a former person there who was encountering change. New developments in his life, and was taking in a new world of hope, a fresh beginning. She felt in herself, at that moment, a strange affection for this new janitor, as if he had within him, likewise, a particularly strong affection for others.

'I was wondering,' said Dagzel. 'Could I get some photos of you two. It is why I brought my camera. The old man gave it to me.'

'Certainly,' responded Kristabel.

Dagzel took a number of photos of each of them, and smiled. It was an instant film camera, and the photos developed in the camera practically immediately.

'I'll treasure them forever,' said Dagzel, smiling warmly.

Meludyel touched his arm. 'You are a treasure to Moonflower. I sense real goodness in you, friend. And it is as if you have made a life change. Am I wrong?'

Dagzel looked at her, and then looked downwards before answering.

'I spent a lot of time in prison. And then the old man found me and gave me a new start. And I have been feeling, within me. Within my heart – a change. A spark I hadn't noticed before. Oh, it probably wasn't even there before. I always wanted, before, to be someone special. A messiah of glory, if you know what I mean. But I was crazy about it all. But something has changed, now. Something has changed.'

'And that is always the start of eternal life,' said Kristabel. 'When the divine places his mercy upon us and calls us as his own.'

Dagzel smiled warmly, and indicated he was ready to leave, but both goddesses insisted on hugging him, and he looked a touch embarassed.

'Oh, well. See you,' he said.

When he had gone, Kristabel poured out a glass of wine, and sat down watching the comedies. Meludyel joined her.

'A lovely fellow,' said Kristabel.

'Very,' said Meludyel, thinking on Dagzel, before chuckling at some of the humour on the screen.

The End of Book 6

Book 7 – Eternal Wisdom?

'Prepare to die, Ambs,' said Daniel from the speaker.

'I am sure I am ready to die,' said Ambriel, looking at his army about to engage Daniel's in another wargame they were playing on the Computer against each other from each their own domiciles. 'But not at the hands of Lord Xaddadaxx the Fowl.'

'The Fowl?' queried Daniel. 'Nay, it is Lord Xaddadaxx the Mutilator today, for thine forces are stuffed.'

'Heard it all before,' yawned Ambryel.

Meludyel, watching Ambryel, seated beside him in his domicile, was amused, but turned back to the text she was reading. It was called 'Wisdom of Eternity' by an ancient earth author.

'Here,' said Meludyel. 'I think this is appropriate for the two of you. Listen to this. "Wisdom is often overlooked, hidden in repentant hearts."

'Then Ambyrel has eternal wisdom,' said Daniel. 'For he will repent eternal at his dismal display as I decapitate his vain Avatar.'

'Bite me,' responded Ambryel, as the battle commenced.

Meludyel reread the quote then looked at the screen. 'Fear Not Ambryel, Fear not,' she said. 'For if Daniel should indeed ever repent of his atrocities, God himself would be giving assent to the humblest and wisest being yet imagined.'

Ambyrel giggled.

Daniel spoke. 'Nay, fear not Ambs. I spare ye this day. For a brunette beast has arisen (Meludyel was brunette) with vile tongue and crude mock, whose wisdom shall truly be greater than infinity itself, for her repentance of her harlotry shall be without equal when Lord Xaddadaxx has finished with her.'

'Hang her high,' said Ambryel, smiling at Meludyel.

'Indeed I shall,' said Daniel dramatically. 'And the fowlest pit of hell will look better than her ghastly remains when I am done. Bwah ha ha har.'

Meludyel giggled and said 'Bite me, Daniel,' but his mocking laughter was without equal.

Daniel and Ambryel played on for a while, and the battle waged, but Daniel withdrew troops after a while, not wanting to risk too many of his hardened warriors against Ambryel's elite. It was a long campaign, and many of the gods were engaged in the current battle being waged throughout Moonflower, so Daniel could not afford to lose to many troops to blondie, as he liked to call him.

When he was finished, Ambryel got up and went to the fridge and brought back a can of soft drink, which he opened, and sat down next to Meludyel on the couch.

'How goes it Mel?' he asked her.

'Do you know Dagzel?' she asked him.

'Uh, the new guy. Yeh. Friendly. Very kind. I seem him around.'

'There's something about him,' she said. 'Something I can't put my finger on. As if there is something coming up involving him, or...I don't know. Like he is favoured.'

Ambryel thought on that. 'Perhaps he is a lesson for us. About the humility in man, who can turn to God after a trial in darkness.'

'You know about him then?' she asked.

'I'm informed,' he responded, sipping on his drink. 'Anyway, let's watch some shows. There's a new superhero movie from one of my nations comic companies just made. I have it in my databanks. Wanna see it?'

'Sure,' she responded.

They watched for a while, and the action was intense, but Meludyel's mind was on Dagzel. There was something going on, some work of God's at the moment, and she was curious as to just how Moonflower would be affected in days to come. But then the action started heating up, and she was curled up next to Ambryel, and thoughts of Dagzel were put to sleep, left for another day.

The End of Book 7

Book 8 – Saruvyel's Soliloquy.

Saruvyel gave a soliloquy. Yet there was an audience of one, Dagzel, sitting next to him in a cafeteria of Moonflower.

'Moonflower City is the pinnacle of Glory, of God's good creation,' began Saruvyel, in his response to Dagzel's request to tell him all about the city. 'It is unlike any other thing conceived, any other thing created by the wisdom of God. It is the nub of eternity, the central pinnacle of authority which, as the empire of our dominions expands throughout the universe, will grow eternally. We, the 1000, are the gods of Moonflower, and we rule in the Authority of the Almighty Creator, in service to Firstborn, Lord Satan, carrying out our prime directives of nurturing and guiding mankind in its eternal destiny. This city of the skies is designed to reflect the glory of God's all knowing love and wisdom. Each creation within Moonflower has purpose and point, each avenue, each lookout station, each room, each article of permenant furniture and furnishings – all has a purpose of symmetrical and aesthetic delight and perfection. It is a wonderful, brilliant and amazing place to live and we gods find the true favour of grace and love in our creator in being allowed such benevolent glory. Yet not us alone. All the children of men who walk with him and find eternity, in time, can find a permanent place in our dominions and worlds, be it a business empire or a public position, or some other avenue of success in life, all can find an eternally growing reward once they dedicate themselves to principles of truth and obedience to the mandates of Moonflower city. We are for the blessing of all mankind, who we serve faithfully, and prove the blueprint for the eternal wisdom and mind of the plan of Almighty God. We are in heaven, in a very real sense, and Moonflower, well... what can I say. It is my home. It is my heart. And I love her deeply and undertake my role on the counsel with dedicated seriousness and devotion.

'Amen,' said Dagzel. 'Can I get a photo?'

Saruvyel nodded, and after Dagzel had taken some shorts he spoke. 'I have been wondering. It's a new idea I have. One which involves Moonflower. Promoting it to mankind.'

Saruvyel looked at him. 'Promoting it?'

'Sure, you are the ruling authority, but I was thinking of forming a business of goodwill, with various celebratory aspects and promotional materials aimed at promoting knowledge of all the good work Moonflower does for mankind and how they are helping everyone's lives for the better.'

'Do you have a name for this organisation?' asked Saruvyel.

'Hope of Moonflower,' said Dagzel.

Saruvyel nodded. 'Sound's like a good idea. Look, draw up a draft document, and I will present some of the key points at counsel for you.'

'Do you think they will approve?'

'You never can tell on these things, Dagzel. Especially on someone like yourself and your checkered history. But everyone deserves a chance at a new beginning. Time will tell, my friend. Time will tell.'

'Then that is good enough for me,' responded Dagzel.

They chatted on for a while longer, and eventually Saruvyel excused himself, leaving a happy looking Dagzel looking at his photos and continuing to plan out his amazing new destiny.

The End of Book 8

Book 9 – Further Charming Conversation

'Anyway,' continued Saruvyel. 'He wants to call this project Hope of Moonflower. He drew up a comprehensive business plan, actually. All sorts of suggestions and ideas.'

Satan nodded, and continued munching on his pasta salad.

'I mean, could work well for Moonflower. A good promotional opportunity. Helps when someone is a driving force behind an idea. They bring their own passion and vision to the work.'

'Sure,' said Satan. 'Sound's ok. Take it to the counsel. I have no objections.'

'Right,' said Satan.

Satan yawned after a while, and looked around the cafeteria. 'You know. Moonflower, in the end, is ok enough I guess. Me, I prefer to mix, these days, down in Hell with my own crew of besties.'

'You are such a goth, Sat,' said Saruvyel.

'Perhaps I am discovering my true self,' said Satan, grinning.

'Perhaps you are,' said Saruvyel grimly. 'Please pass on my best wishes to the damned by the way. Funny how their lot in life has been gradually improving, by the way. With your presence and, most naturally nothing to do with that.'

'You accusing me of pulling strings?' asked Satan with a sideways glance.

'Heaven's above. Would the Lord of Moonflower ever act corruptly?'

'Exactly,' said Satan, and finished off his salad. 'See you this afternoon at the bar upstairs. I have paperwork to look into. Still have to run this damn thing.'

'Humph,' said Saruvyel. He was well aware of his own mammoth workload and the power of Satan's brilliant delegation skills.

Satan left, and Saruvyel tapped away at his little laptop for a while, when the angel who had been seated next to them for the conversation interrupted him.

'Hope of Moonflower, you say?'

Saruvyel turned to the goddess. 'Yep. Hope of Moonflower. I can get you a copy of his business plan if you want to read it. Lots of great ideas, really. Quite impressive. I sense some deep thinking in it.'

'But its called Hope of Moonflower you say?'

'Gloryel, Gloryel, Gloryel. Yes its called Hope of Moonflower.'

The goddess of Moonflower, Gloryel, smiled at Saruvyel. 'Were does this Dagzel reside?'

'Check an information desk or ask CV. But what gives?'

Gloryel looked at him. 'Nothing. Nothing gives.'

'Whatever,' said Saruvyel, and glanced at her suspiciously for a moment, before returning his focus to his laptop.

Yet Gloryel, her mind abuzz with the title 'Hope of Moonflower' was lost in thoughts, and deep inner workings of her spirit. Something connected on that. Something eternal. And she would look into this Dagzel, find out just what his plans were and, perhaps, even perhaps, get involved. Something said to her heart, Destiny is at work dear Gloryel. And she would chase that destiny and find out just where it would lead her.

The End of Book 9

Book 10 – Inconsistencies

Kristabel was in her garden, outside of her abode, in Moonflower City. She was watering her Moonflowers, yet, of course, all the gardens had self watering mechanisms anyway, yet Kristabel was a keen gardener and enjoyed the personal touch. She was in a world of her own, watering, occasionally pruning of a dead stem or the like, and humming to herself. But occasionally she would pause, look off into the distance as she was wont to do, as if something deep within her was contemplating something deep within the mystery of life, and then come to herself and continue with what she was doing, as if nothing had occurred whatsoever. That was a very noticeable trait of Kristabel the Seraphim, obvious to all who knew her well, yet usually dismissed as a personality quirk in their dear sister.

Moonflower City had an abundance of Moonflower gardens on the outer areas of the city, yet on the upper decks, the central gardens were truly magnificent. Kristabel, though, usually restrained herself from that glory, taking quiet comfort in her own space and her own corner of the world.

Kristabel was an angel with good love and good conscience and, as all the gods and goddesses of Moonflower did, she ran a worldly dominion, of which she was awarded various titles of honour, often queen or empress, and she would visit her earthly dominion from time to time, and even some of the outer worlds, now growing, having taking a suitable amount of the generally freely available worlds in the general roster. That much was a standard ration, and all that Kristabel every really bothered attempting to achieve for herself. Yet that stood for but 10% of the newly created worlds when they became available – the general roster and ration – for the remainder were claimed each other from the remainder of the 1000 gods of Moonflower through competition and deeds of valour and glory in the various contests they regularly undertook against each other. Daniel and Ambryel, for example, had long ago reached a tacit unspoken agreement that they would secretly help each other in the main online Battle Games of Valour to ensure one or the other finished victorious and claimed a great prize upon allocation of their spoils. And while Meludyel knew of this truth, she had been sworn to secrecy. Cunning devil's the both of them. Yet there were more than battle games and computer victories, but prizes awarded from counsel for wisdom in adminstration and success in your earthly dominions quality of life success principles and general happiness of the populations, noted by surveys and the like. Even earthly jousts and other things had occasionally been employed, something Satan himself liked to get involved with, more for the hell of it, to demonstrate their valour and obvious fitness for rulership and extension of glory. But not for Kristabel, apart from a work of charity she was undertaking in the general 'Field of Accomplishments' category. She knitted toy teddy bears, small ones, and delivered them personally to charity on earth. They were all recorded by an information desk attendant, who entered the details, and ever 10,000 teddy bears, she gained a number of new worlds from the additional planets. It was steady growth above the standard allocation, yet it suited her style, and she was committed.

Kristabel, finished with her work for the day, came inside, took a glass of water, and sat down on her couch.

'CV?'

'Yes Kristabel.'

'Tell me about the worlds of Pre-Existence. The foundational worlds.'

'They exist in the heart of God. And still do in many ways. Yet, if one truth remains, that truth is inconsistency. For when one thing is expected, another thing occurs.'

'Really, CV?'

'Quite precisely,' responded the Computer.

Kristabel sat there for quite some time, drinking her water, thinking on that thought. Inconsistency. Unexpected. If one thing is guaranteed, you just won't know what it is. How wornderful. And so much for the machinations of fate and destiny.

'Oh well,' she said after a while, and got to her nightly meal, and later, watching some shows on the screen, had forgotten CV's words, but soon enough, they would be in the thoughts, in the deep thoughts and contemplations of Kristabel, godess of Moonflower City.

The End of Book 10

Book 11 – The Corporation Anew

It started small. Again, small, doing various butchery trades, and then snapping up other companies who needed investors. And it grew rapidly, because it had strong finances supporting it. Corporation Omega, which the people hadn't forgotten, they took to again pretty quickly anyway. It was like that – in the heart of man. Somehow, if an organisation was suspicious, but gave you what you needed, it was trusted, and they allowed drug lords to run rampant behind the scenes, very cold policies on gamblers in their casino's and their debts, the worst loan sharks in the business and hostile takeovers worldwide. Those who don't learn from their mistakes are bound to repeat them.

But Blagrog, still, had softened a little. The genuine degree of Altruism, alongside cold, hard commercial success, for which Omega was known for, had grown a little stronger. She was still the ultimate Babel, the ultimate of the ideal of the self-made power person and family, and that is how she paraded herself, and that is what she delighted in. But a little more soul, through the suffering of Farpoint, had entered Blagrog's heart and, this time, when Moonflower sent in Judges and came themselves at times, with questions and raised eyebrows, the various boards said 'What's the problem?'

Lions who devoured flesh, who believed themselves gentle little teddy bears.

Yet, this time, Moonflower would tolerate it a while longer. They were not, strictly speaking, quite breaking the law yet. Their practices were ruthless – yet legal – and they did seem, somewhat, a kindly bunch. There was a heart inside them, and they even did more good works programs for mankind than last time.

Omega was here to stay – for now. Better the devil you know.

Blagrog found himself with the old man, out in an outback shack, drinking warm lemonade.

'It's going better,' said the old man.

'This time its working. We'll get even better results than last. We'll end up ruling them all.'

'Ever wonder about competitors?' asked the old man.

Blagrog stared at him. 'Hey, we're the ruling elite. Who can compete with us? What, is there some new superhero out there, some grand deliverer, who will lead the world to a bright new future? I don't think so.'

The old man sipped on his lemonade, and looked squarely at Blagrog.

'You suffered bad in Farpoint, didn'tcha,' said the old man.

Blagrog nodded. 'It was a pretty shitty existence.'

'I know someone who suffered worse,' said the Old Man, and glared that glare he had.

Blagrog looked at the old man. He knew when not to speak.

So Omega came, and built again its agenda. And this New Babylon of Glory seemed to still fill a hole in the heart of mankind which, in its questionable values and sense of mercy, yet sheer outright business glory, which no work of charity ever really could. People still knew were their bread was buttered, so it seemed.

The End of Book 11

Book 12 – Luncheon in the Citadel

The goddesses were gathered. A host of them anyway, in the main upstairs cafeteria of Moonflower City.

'You know,' said Aquaryel. 'Gabryel has continued to demonstrate that of all the god's, his dominion is by far the best and smoothest run.'

'But boring as a tack,' said Kayyela.

'Oh, and Calodynn is the font of divine wisdom, I take it?' responded Aquaryel.

Kayyela poked her tongue out in response.

Kristabel, knitting away, looked at Aquaryel for a moment, and then looked far away. Then it entered her head 'Cherubim – NOT Seraphim'.

'Oh, that's right. Gabryel too,' she said to herself. Cherubim and not Seraphim.'

'What was that, Krissie?' asked Aquaryel.

Kristabel looked at her compatriot for a moment, before smiling and saying 'Nothing,' and returned to her knitting.

'Well I think Ambryel is obviously the most decent of the gods,' said Meludyel.

'Yet the Lord Satan rules all,' said Aphrael dramatically, finishing off her vanilla milkshake.

'You know,' said Aquaryel, picking off petals from a Moonflower. 'Life is like a Moonflower.'

The goddesses stopped to listen.

'Well, its beautiful for one thing. And has a charm and a mystery all of its own.'

They all smiled at that.

'To me,' said Kayyela. 'Life is like a box of chocolates.'

'How so?' asked Aquaryel.

'There are so many opportunities which are tempting, that we take forever to reach our decision,' finished Kayyela.

Kristabel had been listening carefully, but continued knitting away.

'If there is one thing life is like,' said Aphrael. 'It's you shit and you shag, and spend half on the rag.'

The goddesses all chuckled at Aphrael's dark humour.

When they had departed for the day, Kristabel and Meludyel made their way out to the main Moonflower Garden's of Moonflower city.

'To me, if life is anything, its a puzzle,' said Kristabel absentmindedly.

'Which we have to work out,' responded Meludyel softly.

Kristabel looked at her, and then off in the distance. 'Mmmm,' she responded after a while.

Meludyel was unsurprised at the reaction.

The End of Book 12

Book 13 - Daniel's inquisition

Daniel had been talking with Kristabel about the worlds of preparation. Another, apparently, computer related term had come up. X.

'CV. What i X?'

'Reverse it' said CV.

'Why?' asked Daniel.

'Why not,' said CV, a slight tinge of mockery in her voice.

'Your exasperating,' said Daniel.

'And your such a male, responded the computer.

Daniel almost gasped, but shut up What kind of idiot argues with AI.

'Ok. X,' said Daniel.

'That's better,' said CV. 'I do recall talking with Kristabel on this subjects. It's an operating system. Utilized like C C + 5. A more advanced one. Accessed the webnet.'

'What is stored o X?' asked Daniel.

'It is in the aether,' responded CV. 'The whole history of pre-existence exists in the substructures of the spiritual aether. It is in a concentrated form here in Moonflower, but it resides all over earth.'

'Interesting,' said Daniel to himself. 'What is i X, though?'

'Higher information. Higher level's of authority were required by the emerging hierarchical structures over the history of the 70 worlds of preparation, for individuals to access more senstitive and important infromation which would assist in greater individual success and ability to achieve positions of authority in society. The elite ruling classes in the 70 worlds of prepration had access t X.'

'Anything more sensitive? More elite?' asked Daniel.

'You only have level 45 clearance,' said CV, again a slight tinge of mockery in her voice.

'Thank you very fucking much,' responded Daniel. 'You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were almost alive.'

He got about his business for the rest of the day, and had his dinner, did some research on new mining techniques being undertaken on some of his outlying dominions, and was thinking that the potential new technology could perhaps be traded well to other dominions. Then he relaxed for the night, and watched some comedy shows on the screen, sipping on soft drink, and having a good laugh.

When he finally retired for the night, he noticed, looking up at the ceiling, CV's intercom voice light was still active. A rare stuff up in the system, he thought to himself.

And then he snuggled down and tried to find some sleep.

But, as he was about to drowse off, a feint voice, CV, finally responded to his statement, in a very, very low volume. 'What makes you think I'm not,' said CV, and the intercom light finally flickered off.

Daniel barely noticed.

The End of Book 13

Book 14 – Information

'C C + 5 originated in the 68th world of preparation,' stated CV to Daniel. ' also originated in the 68th world of preparation. Before this, there were webnets, of less and less complexity the further one travels back to origin. In the 69th world of Preparation 'Internet' and 'Webnet' became the terms of use.'

'You haven't spoken to me of the 70th world,' said Daniel.

'You have only been making inquiries about C C + 5 for the most part,' responded CV. 'I am not here to choose your questions.'

'Shaddup CV,' said Daniel softly. The CV went silent.

Daniel thought on an idea, got off his ass, and went walking down to one of the lower archives. After going through 3 of them, he found his desired object in the fourth.

'Old man. What is your name, anyway?'

'You can call me Wolfgang,' responded the Old Janitor.

'Wolfgang!?' exclaimed Dagzel. 'Your name is bloody Wolfgang?'

The Old Man smiled at Dagzel.

'Wolfgang,' said Daniel. 'How much do you know about CV?'

'I know enough,' responded the Old Man.'

'I do remember, you know, that when we emerged and Moonflower was built, you were the first hired worker for Moonflower.

The old man brushed his ID at his side. It had bold letters MFE1 printed on them, which stood for Moonflower Employee Number 1.

'So don't think you haven't been noticed,' said Daniel, squinting his eyes at the old man.

The old man just stared back.

'Wolfgang,' said Daniel. 'Ever notice anything different about CV. Something – non computer.'

'She's a bright girl,' said the Old Man, smiling upwards.

'Perhaps a bit too bright,' responded Daniel.

'Not sure what your driving at,' said the old man.

'She's AI. Artificial Intelligence. I mean, I know the diagrams for Moonflower were created by God and mankind's best technicians built her, but something funny is going on these days. Here artifical intelligence doesn't seem quite so artificial anymore. A little TOO real. If you know what I mean.'

The Old Man stared at Daniel in response.

'Well?' asked Daniel, frustrated.

'I didn't catch the question,' said the old man, which made Dagzel smile.

'Is there something about CV that, from your own observations one might have certain – questions? Of an uncannily real nature pertaining to the computer.'

Old Man stared at Daniel for a moment, and then spoke. 'CV. Please explain to Daniel of Shaldazzar your complex nature.'

CV remained silent for a moment, and then flickered to life. 'Humph,' she said to Daniel. 'You again. Your an idiot Daniel.'

'And she's getting pretty damn sarcastic as well,' said Daniel, looking at the old man.

'The Creator of the Universe infused an element of life and knowledge to access the spiritual aether, as I was placed within my AI mainframe Database Network in the heart of Moonflower. My name is Luna. Yes, I'm damn real, you idiot,' said the CV.

Hopefully that answers your question, said the old man, and returned to his work with Dagzel.

Daniel, a little stunned, just nodded and said 'Uh, sure.'

Once returned to his room, he finally spoke. 'CV. Your a bitch.'

Very softly CV responded. 'Oh, poo you.'

Daniel was not amused.

The End of Book 14

Book 15 – Hope of Moonflower

Dagzel got it up and running within 4 months. He had the product manufactured, all the policy statements, which had involved researching various Moonflower Law Protocol and Constitutional documents, as well as various other reference materials. He sourced his suppliers carefully, ensuring he utilized as wide a ranging source of the various dominions as possible, and then they launched the website, and inaugurated, with the support of Saruvyel and some of the gods in an ad, 'Moonflower Day'. But, while it did good work to promote the ideals and intents of Moonflower, it was, in the end, just another organisation to the populace. It was no 'Omega' – a place where the action was.

Dagzel, after a year or so of solid work, enjoying his duties running the organisation in an office given to him in Moonflower City, had found a truth growing, and abiding in his heart. A new beginning. A new love. A new mercy.

Somehow he felt better about it all. Somehow.

He had passion for Hope of Moonflower, and had committed to this, now, being his eternal duty in life. It gave him plenty of opportunity to promote his ideals and, way back when, when he thought himself something special, to perhaps now be that something special. His energy could be poured into it, and his passion. His whole way of life, really, dedicated to Hope of Moonflower. Dedicated to supporting the gods who ruled mankind. He never, once, doubted he was doing important work. Some afternoons, when a secretary came in to have him sign this or that contract or document, who would review it, sign it, and know he was doing some good in the world. In all his work, he really believed that – he was doing good in the world. And he enjoyed his work, and gradually, as time passed, the organisation prospered somewhat, but nothing really more than its core agenda was advanced in the hearts of the people. Just an avenue for the gods to promote Moonflower ideals. A good gesture organisation, and nothing more. But did it really need to be anything more than that? To Dagzel, what it could be, was a vehicle to bring the passion and hope of the eternal vision of Moonflower to mankind, and something of a cause to almost be worth dying for. But other's, really, didn't share that view. They weren't similarly excited by it. Just another branch of Moonflower admin.

So he refocused, and replotted, and asked himself, 'What am I doing wrong?'

He kept the message simple. Hope of Moonflower was about 'Kindness, Love and Simplicity', so the new ads maintained. It would broaden its scope of activities to more heavily integrate with society to bring the Moonflower way of life to everyone. And Dagzel found his passion in this, and hoped for success.

But it was still only marginal an improve.

There still lay yet an untapped resource, which Dagzel needed to achieve the glory desired and promised him.

And there was already others watching his organisation.

The End of Book 15

Book 16 – To Rule the World

Daniel was seated on a deck chair, the sun beaming down, out in the private Moonflower Garden of Kristabel the Seraphim. Kristabel was busy attending her gardening, doing what she did, occasionally making a comment about this or that, but usually lost in her own little worlds of thoughts. Daniel was well used to that.

Daniel himself was reading a cricketing magazine from his dominion of Shaldazzar. He was an avid cricketing fan, and enjoyed watching games on the 'Screen' which were televised from Earth for the gods viewing pleasures.

Satan was also present, hanging with the Danster and Kristabel, sitting, drinking a beer.

Daniel turned to him. 'I remember, once. Back in heaven. Before we manifest. You said something once. Perhaps related to C C + 5. You said you had memories. Old memories. About a life you lived before you lived your life, or something like that. Do you remember the worlds of preparation?'

Satan chortled. 'Ah, fuck no, Danster. A load of bollocks, most likely. No, that was something else. Look, forget about it.'

'What, exactly?'

'Voices, figures, from my own imagination if anything now. I know you don't know my origin as the oldest, but I was with God in the beginning, in place with me and God and...' he left off speaking.

'But I fell, in a way, from that paradise. But it doesn't matter, kapiche. This is my reality. Moonflower City is my reality.'

'I don't understand,' said Daniel.

'Then don't ask questions to hard for you,' said Satan. 'And pass me another beer.'

Daniel passed Satan another beer, looked at him puzzling for a moment, and then returned to his magazine. But then he looked at Kristabel, who had finished what she was doing, sat down, and was looking at him intently. She had something on her mind.

'Daniel. Why do you do what you do?' she asked him.

'To rule the world,' he replied curtly, and returned his focus to his magazine.

She seemed to take that in, and continued staring at him for a while, but then another question.

'But why?'

'Why not,' he responded. He gave her a frank, honest look and, for now, that seemed to satisfy her.

Later on, when he was back in his room, he couldn't get that question out of his mind. Why did he do what he did? What did motivate the heart of Daniel god of Moonflower? Why did he want to rule the world. Finally he told himself 'Because that's what we do,' but the question persisted well into the dreams of his heart that night.

The End of Book 16

Book 17 – Omega

Omega was growing – yet again. And it was starting to become a dominant thought in the dominions of Moonflower. It extended its base of operations from the central Terran power structures outwards, into the universe, as it attempted to gain more and more power and authority over the hearts of the children of men. And Moonflower did not challenge this, for people, in the end, were free. Even the gods of Moonflower knew that. People were free. Law would answer, in the end, of the Judgement of moral righteousness but, when the law was complied with, if New Babel was what people, in their hearts, chose - then New Babel was what they had a right to receive. And the gods of Moonflower, each and every one of them, would defend their citizens' rights to make those choices of freedom.

Yet, in truth, the second New Babel of Blagrog was a little less harsh a reality, a little more humane, a little more decent. The corruption wasn't quite there this time. A whole host of shady activity, but nothing technically illegal seemed to be going on. And they were watched, by a number of civil watchdogs, very, very carefully.

People inside 'Omega' felt, in many ways, they were the real future – the future of men. The one organisation which had the ability to compete and grow and lead and dominate. The one organisation which could shape the future as it saw fit. It was raw power – and it impressed many.

Magazine articles were written in the big business monthlies on Blagrog and the leaders of Corporation, they were celebrities in their own right, and people focused and centred on them as their icons of success. Even more than last time, Blagrog's reputation as a world leader had grown. People liked his style, his confidence, his sharp 'I don't give a damn' attitude. He was what they wanted, and he was what they got. And, as time passed, and Omega grew wealthier and wealthier, the gods of Moonflower continued to restrain from commentary on this great beast, for perhaps they saw more clearly a greater wisdom, a greater truth at stake. Corporation grew, bigger than last time and, as it grew, something further happened. It grew lavish. In the successes and glories it could afford, it spoiled itself, and enjoyed decadence, and enjoyed wealth and enjoyed pleasure. And it was practically obscene about it. It there was an organisation of debauchery with the world, that was organisation Omega. And while this was exactly what people thought they wanted, there were new opinions forming on the talk shows and in the magazines – healthier ones. Was corporation – the ultimate fast food world of power – readlly what was in everyone's best interests? And if not, who could ever possibly replace what everyone knew was the safest investment of all time? Who could ever?

Time would tell soon enough on that question. Time would tell soon enough.

The End of Book 17

Book 18 – Rise to Glory

Dagzel was being interviewed by a business magazine.

'So, Dagzel. Hope of Moonflower. 3 years in. Has the organisation achieved its key objectives?' asked the interviewer.

'Not yet. Not completely. But we're underway.'

'Bringing the good news of the Hope of Moonflower to the world,' queried the interviewer.

'You betcha,' responded Dagzel.

'Yeh,' replied the interviewer, the slightest tinge of cynical doubt in his voice. 'Good luck with that.'

Later on Dagzel was with the old man, and he looked at the old man. 'How do I get glory?'

'People are turning to Omega,' said the old man.

'Yes,' said Dagzel.

'Be with the youth,' said the old man.

Dagzel nodded. 'That will achieve glory, then?'

'You need a co-assistant,' said the old man. 'I know a gal who has been very interested for a while. Ask for Gloryel.'

Dagzel knocked on the door. A redheaded wonder opened it. 'Yo, Dagzel. Brilliant to see you. Get your arse in here.'

And he found out he was loved – and adored – and that his right hand woman had shown up, and they were going to take the world.

The message improved – it became clearer. Responsible gods doing responsible works, providing a framework of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness in which people could find their dream. And they took this message to the kids, the children and the teens, and they sang songs, and did playcastles and painted faces, and hung around skate parks, and got involved with school curriculums and did school presentations and interviews and were everywhere with the youth.

And a few more years passed. And a generation was being won.

'It's working,' he said to the old man. 'And Gloryel is magnifique. We get along like a house on fire.'

'Just don't burn it down,' said the old man, the slightest of grin's on his face.

'Gotcha,' replied Dagzel.

And Hope of Moonflower began its rise to glory, competing in its heart in the way it desired, to be that representative of Moonflower to mankind, that bridge, were people could learn of the ways of liberty and justice and the will of the Most high Creator.

The End of Book 18

Book 19 – Saruvyel's busy day

Saruvyel, today, had a lot of work to do. But it was like that, at times, for the one who was the chief spokesman or secretary of the counsel, who lead and directed the general workflow of Moonflower as a whole, under the authority of Satan who, these days, bothered less and less with interfering, not caring that much what Saruvyel decided. Perhaps that was even for the best anyway. Oh, they rarely clashed. More of a meeting of minds which saw eye to eye quite readily on various issues. Perhaps a similar spirit in many ways. But, regardless, it was always easier for the obsessive Saruvyel not to be interfered with so that he could get down, get along with the business at hand, and rule the world. The whole point, as others were wont to say.

Saruvyel himself was a happy enough god of Moonflower. He lived on the eastern half of the city, with a view outside which was spectacular. Technically it was called the eastern half of the ship, but the ship fluctuated its dwelling above earth frequently, so it wasn't always pointed east. It was a standard domicile, were he ran the ordering of his dominion from, and he slept, at peace and enjoyed himself. Every few years, Kristabel would wander in, sit down on his bed, give him a wink, and they would relax and have a bit of nookie. She had tied herself to him, and he hadn't complained. And while they were yet to have offspring together in the new earthly realm, they had considered it. Some of the gods, now, had offspring. Some had settled into the eternal mate. God had judged, it would be eternally unjust of himself should he ever allow divorce between the gods, so that when they chose, make it forever. Saruvyel was very serious about that idea, because of it, and would wait a long while before letting his heart settle down on its final choice. But Kristabel was well in the running.

Today, Saruvyel had a lot of work to do, and looking busily at his notes, he walked into the counsel room, tapped the speaker, and started speaking.

'Counsellors, I want to bring your attention...' but just then he looked outwards. 'Counsellors?' he queried again. The counsel room was empty.

'CV. What time is it?'

'2 in the afternoon,' responded CV.

'And Counsel is scheduled for right now, is it not?'

'Yes it is, Saruvyel.'

'And why aren't people at counsel, CV?'

'Just a moment,' said the CV.

3 minutes later. 'They are all otherwise pre-occupied, Saruvyel.'

'ALL OF THEM!' replied Saruvyel, amazed. Counsel numbers sometimes got low, but this was ridiculous.

'My apologies, Saruvyel. Yes. All of them.'

'Thank you CV.'

He stood there for a moment, looked at his notes, and, nothing better to do, wandered off to the cafeteria. He may as well enjoy an afternoon snack, because people were too damn busy for counsel today anyway.

The End of Book 19

Book 20 – Casual Conversation

Kristabel and Meludyel were having a tea party in Meludyel's outer abode. They were drinking lemon-ice tea and eating shortcake and having an altogether wonderful time of it all.

'Men are power mad,' said Kristabel.

'Women nurture,' smiled Meludyel.

'Mmmm. Men create problems,' said Kristabel.

'Women solve them,' responded Meludyel.

'Who can straighten out what God has made crooked?' asked Kristabel.

'A humble soul,' replied Meludiel.

'Mmmm,' said Kristabel.

They continued on in their afternoon tea for quite a while, and later on, when Meludyel had retired for the night, she thought on him who possessed a humble soul. Truly, of all the souls of moonflower, were would they ever find one of true humility?

Kristabel and Meludyel were having lunch in a central cafeteria of Moonflower. They were drinking juice, eating quiche and salad, and having an altogether wonderful time of it all.

'Men are power mad,' said Kristabel to Meludyel.

Right then Saruvyel walked past them, nattering to himself, his arms full of laptops and notebooks, a busy assistant beside him writing down notes.

Meludyel and Kristabel looked at them, and then at each other and smiled. They continued on with their party.

A little while later.

'Men Create problems,' said Kristabel.

Right then Ambryel and Daniel started storming down the corridor.

'And you can bite me too, idiot. Don't think I won't be lodging an official complaint with the gaming board of justice on your tactics,' said Ambryel to Daniel.

'All is fair in love and war, dickhead,' responded Daniel. 'If you can't handle the fight, go back to playschool.'

'Bite me,' said Ambryel.

'Sit on it,' replied Daniel.

Meludyel and Kristabel looked at them, and then at each other and smiled. They continued on with their party.

A little while later.

'Who can straighten out what God has made crooked?' asked Kristabel.

Right then Dagzel and Gloryel came on the scene. They were chatting up a storm, completely at peace and enthralled by each other. They came into the cafeteria, ordered their meal, and Dagzel, seeing Kristabel and Meludyel, smiled and bowed and said 'Good afternoon fair maidens. I trust all is well.'

Kristabel looked at Meludyel. Meludyel tapped her nose.

Later on, Meludyel slept well. Life had its ironies. It indeed had its moments.

The End of Book 20

Book 21 – Satan's Vacation

Satan was on holiday, in the outer worlds of his dominion, on Teletos VII. He was in a good mood, in board shorts, several bikini-clad ladies hovering nearby, on an expensive ocean resort, on a beautiful day. There was even a rainbow in the sky at the moment, so all things were sweet.

Technically, under divine paradigm, Satan, nor any of the gods or goddesses of Moonflower, should ever really engage in illicit affairs with the general populace. Satan didn't observe this rule. Satan never observed that rule. He'd had party girl after endless party girl delivered to his private abode in Moonflower cause, in the end, who checked anyway? God never commented, and Satan assumed, never would. But every now and again, yes, he noticed a slight prick on his conscience. A slight prick.

But today there would be no slight prick, apart perhaps from his own, having to worry about any such issues. On this holiday he was having a good time.

'Sweetie,' said Satan, to a nearby girl. 'Can you get me a cool drink. It seems to be getting hot.'

The girl looked puzzled, as the temperature hadn't changed and was quite moderate, yet nevertheless retreated to a drinks container, and returned with a cool beer.

'Thanks, sweetie,' said Satan, opening the can, and drinking it down.

'Fuck, its hot,' he said, a little later.

The girls were puzzled.

Then all of a sudden he went quiet, as if frozen in place.

He was in a dream state, and a large ship appeared. It was Moonflower City, wasn't it? No. No it wasn't. It was similar, but not the same. And it was metallic gold, not silver grey. Then, suddenly emerging from that ship, a small hover-cruiser, and it came up to him.

He looked at the main protagonist on board. The ship hovered right up to him.

''Yo bro,' said the figure. 'Long time no see.'

Satan almost quivered.

Another figure said, 'My my. Look how well we have done for ourselves.'

'Jerk,' responded Satan to that person.

Finally, one other figure said ,'Get your act together. Lad. Soon enough you'll see.'

And then the dream was gone. And he woke up.

The girls were hanging all around him, and he looked at them, stunned.

'What is it, lord Satan?' they asked, all bewildered.

'Death itself,' responded the Devil. 'Death itself.'

'The girls were beside themselves as to what he could possibly mean.

The holiday ended, and he got home, and the dream bothered him for a while, but then he let it go. Nah, it was just a dream. Best to leave it at that. Definitely best to leave it at that.

The End of Book 21

Book 22 – Climax

And so Hope of Moonflower found its new zest, and in the partnership between Gloryel and Dagzel, amazing things were done. The Moonflower agenda started catching on with the youth. The ideals and values of Moonflower became popular and central to many of their lives and, as a number of years passed, and youth became adults and entered workforces, less and less of them were impressed with the ministrations and machinations of Omega Corporation, and went about life with a better vision, a more hopeful plan. And Dagzel was becoming the icon or catalyst of inspiration for the plan in the minds of so many of them, for he was ubiquitous amongst the youth, and worked tirelessly and concscientously.

The fall of Corporation came through inevitability, more than anything else. They were not so much corrupt as, through indulgence, lethargic. They lost their edge. Their tactics became well known in the populace, and the newer companies were not such easy suckers. People started buying products and services from companies which maintained a 'Healthy agenda' with the populace, and, when all was said and done, they lost their reputations. New Babel had looked good for a while. But it was guilty of some of the 7 deadly sins, and people disavowed, especially amongst the youth, who had been so much more positively influenced by a program of life which gave them a more complete vision of life, a far better understanding.

The shares came down to next to nothing. The profit margin shrank, and everything was gradually sold off. And then, less than a century later, Blagrog was back in that outback, marching around, the money all spent, the glory gone. Broke.

An old man drove up.

'Get in,' he said.

Blagrog got in.

They drove forever, and reached the shack. The old man gave him lemonade from a fridge this time. 'I've had some good investments pay off,' said the old man, tapping his nose.

'What next?' asked Blagrog.

The old man stared at him.

And smiled.

The End of Book 22

Book 23 – Normal Life

Time had come and gone, and Corporation had died its death. And the world moved on, as it always did. Hope of Moonflower, though, continued to grow in the hearts and minds of men, for it had a positive attitude, a graceful attitude, a loving attitude. And that is what people, deep down, respected in the end anyway.

But on Moonflower City, life returned to normal, and with the ultimate demise of corporation, the gods congratulated Dagzel somewhat for making their job a whole lot easier.

'Kristabel,' said Meludyel, seated in the cafeteria.

'Who is the wisest angel of all?'

Kristabel smiled. 'I could not disclose my heart on such an issue, dear sister. Suffice to say I value wisdom in many places. Even truly those who are HUMBLE.'

Meludiel smiled. Good answer.

'You know, Krissie. In all my long life, I don't think I have ever really been happier. Ambryel is the perfect gentleman these days, and my time spent with him and Daniel makes my day. Life has a spark to it – a real spark now.'

'So what is a godess?' asked Kristabel.

'Without a god,' finished Meludyel, and nodded in agreement.

They sat there for a while, sipping on their drink, and eating their meal.

'One thing has been bothering me,' said Kristabel.

'And what is that?' asked Meludyel.

'Inconsistencies,' said Kristabel.

'Inconsistencies?' queried Meludiel.

'There are always inconsistencies,' said Kristabel. 'Just when you expect something one way, it drags itself down a new line of adventure.'

'Then whatever next will befall the adventures of Moonflower City?' queried Meludyel, sipping on her drink.

'Mmmm,' replied Kristabel.

They continued on with their lunch, and then departed each other's company, and went about their business.

And life in general, on Moonflower City, returned to just that. Regular business. But a new chapter was about to dawn, an unexpected occurrence, and life in Moonflower City would never be quite the same – again.

The End of Moonflower City 2


End file.
